Fireflies in Central Park
by YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: Skip is the trouble making sister of Crutchy and in seriously deep trouble with some Bronx newsies. So what does loving big brother do? Ship her off to Brooklyn with Spot of course. Spot/OC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Safe House

**This is my first newsies fanfiction! i'm sure this idea has been done dozens of times but this idea wouldnt leave me alone after i saw that they had a Newsies section of fanfiction! i hope you all like it!  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Safe House

The city was sleeping. Or it was sleeping as much as a place like New York could. I brown haired girl snuck through the alleys, her dark brown hair hidden under a ratty news boy cap. Her jacket, shirt, and pants hung loosely on her thin body and dirt smeared her face. She crept along the edges of building, keeping to the shadows and glancing behind her every few blocks. Her bare feet were freezing on the side walk and her hands were clenched oddly at her sides.

The sun was starting to creep over the tallest buildings when she finally reached it. 'The Newsboys' Lodging House'. She heaved a sigh of relief and glanced quickly back over her shoulder. No one there. Skittering around to the side of the building scoped out the alley way and crept through the garbage until she was just below the fire escape. It was too high up for her to jump and grab on. Glancing around she spotted a wooden crate and quickly jogged over to push it below the escape. It scraped loudly against the concrete and she froze momentarily.

When the crate was in place, she hopped onto and leapt up. She grasped the bottom of the fire escape and grunted as she hoisted herself up onto the edge. When she was safely against the building wall she looked up to the windows the fire escape reached. Looking back down at the alley once, she hurried up the stairs and glanced through all the windows. She finally found the one that looked into a room full of bunk beds and pressed her face to the glass.

It was hard to see in the dim light and she had to strain her eyes to notice a pair of crutches leaning against a bed towards the back of them room. Reaching down she checked that the window wasn't locked and started pushing it up and open. It squeaked and groaned in protest but she didn't stop this time. She was running out of time.

When the window was open wide enough for her to slip in. she stuck one leg in and hauled herself inside. It was chilly in the room but a lot warmer then the alley. The bottom of her feet stung as the touched the wooden floor but she ignored them. Sneaking past all the other beds, she hurried over to the bed with the crutches next to it. A large nosed boy with messy brown hair snored loudly within it. She rolled her eyes and nudged. He stirred but didn't wake up. Frowning she yanked his pillow from underneath his head and started hitting him with it.

"Wake up, Crutch!" she hissed as loudly as she dared. The boy yelped in surprise and sat up in bed. Turning to face the girl his eyes got wide.

"Who the hell-?!" She covered his mouth roughly with her hand and used the other to yank her hat from her head. Her messy hair flopped down onto her shoulders and the boy's eyes got even wider.

"It's me," she whispered, moving her hand away. Crutchy sat up and pushed her away slightly. Grabbing his crutch he stood and faced her. His face confused and shocked the entire time.

"Skip?" he said incredulously, "What're you doin hea? I thought you was turnin tricks in da Bronx." Skip rolled her eyes and crossed her arms angrily.

"I ran inta some trouble," she muttered. Crutchy smacked his forehead and groaned a bit too loudly for Skip's liking.

"Do not tell me ya lost!" he hissed. Skip liked to gamble. A lot. She would set up the game so she was guaranteed to win and hustle dozens out of their money. But every now and again she'd play a fair game to get a thrill. And when that happened and she lost, she'd skip town, taking as much money as she could get her hands on.

"Well, I wouldn't be down hea talkin ta ya if I'd won now would I?" Skip spat, stepping closer. Crutchy rolled his eyes and started hobbling towards the door.

"I don't got no money for ya," he grumbled as they passed the other sleeping newsies.

"You aint gotta tell me that, stupid," Skip snapped, walking behind him as they reached the door, "I came hea for a place ta stay."

Crutchy had been out the door and about to go down the stairs when she said this. He spun around, his crutch tripping him up and nearly sending him toppling down the stairs. "WHAT?!"

Skip reached out and grabbed his shoulder before he could fall. "Jeezus! Be caful or you'll break da otha one."

"Skip, you can't stay hea!" Crutchy said, smacking her hands away and turning back to the stairs. Skip's mouth fell open but she quickly snapped it shut and hurried down the stairs.

"But, Crutch-"

"No!"

"I'm ya sista!"

"Don't matta," Crutchy huffed, reaching the ground floor finally. "Everyone knows ya my sista and when ya skip town without payin up it causes trouble for us newsies."

Skip grinded her teeth and waved her brother off. She knew that everyone came looking here when she owed them money but she'd never actually held up at the lodging house. And unlike every other incident where she'd skipped out on paying someone, this time she hadn't rolled some rich snob or some old ladies. She'd tried to scam newsies from the Bronx and they'd called her out. Of course she'd booked it out of there and went on like nothing had happened. Three days later though the two boys had shown up on her street and tried to rough her up. She'd escaped, shoeless and in need of a place to stay.

"Look, Crutch, I haven't asked ya for nothin since mom died and it's not like ya eva asked me ta stay hea in Manhattan, but _I'm_ askin _you_ now! Please!"

Crutchy frowned as he glanced at his sister. She was dirty and maybe even bruised. Her feet were bare and when he looked behind her he saw she was trailing bloody foot prints. She never came to him for anything unless it was serious or if she would be gone for a long time. He couldn't stare at his sister now, looking so much like their mom, and turn her out onto the streets. He sighed, doing his best to make it sounds angry.

"I'll toik ta Jack, but I'm not makin any promises," he said, holding his hand up as best he could without dropping his Crutch. Skip nodded, a smile not gracing her face. She was in serious trouble and if she wanted to hide in Manhattan, she'd have to appeal to Jack Kelly first.

**Hope you liked the first chapter! I'll try to post again soon!**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boys

**Ok everyone so here's chapteer two! Thanks, writer24, for being the first reviewer for the story! You rock! And anyone else who reviewed does too, of course!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 2: The Boys

Skip slept in for most of the morning. Crutchy helped her wrap her feet in some old, damp rags and sent her to his bunk to rest. Jack Kelly wouldn't be by until the afternoon. It'd been two years since the strike and he had married Sarah and moved into an apartment not far from the lodging house. The rest of the boys were already starting to come back when Skip woke up at noon.

She moved off the cot, her bandaged feet squishing on the ground. She shuffled to the door and poked her head out to look down the stairs. The boys were down there roughing around and talking about going to get something to eat. The first one to notice her was Kid Blink.

"Heya, Skip," he called, making everyone's head turn, "whatchu doin hea? I thought you was ova in Queens." Skip moved slowly down the stairs with a slight limp that didn't go unnoticed.

"What happened ta ya feets?" Racetrack asked moving closer. At this all the boys looked down at Skip's feet, wrapped in rags and starting to bleed through.

"They're just a lil roughed up," Skip waved them off reaching the floor. The boys all moved forward to greet her, some gathering up enough courage to hug her or ruffle her hair. Most of them hadn't seen her since the strike.

"Any of ya goons seen my brudda?" she asked once she'd said hi to everyone in the room. Mush shrugged and muttered something into Blink's ear.

"He mighta gone ta get Jack," the one eyed newsie shrugged.

"That happy ta get ridda me, huh?" Skip grumbled, walking slowly to a spare chair by the door. Some of the Manhattan newsies retreated up the stairs while the rest left the lodging house all together. Race, Blink, and Mush leaned on the wall next to Skip's chair, studying her out of the corners of their eyes.

"So, Skip," Blink drawled. The girl turned to face him. "How's it up in Queens?"

Skip rolled her eyes, as was her habit. "I was in da Bronx, Kid." The three boys nodded and Race took a seat on the ground by her legs.

"You musta walked hea all da way from da Bronx den. Your feets is bloodied up _bad_."

Skip glanced at her bandaged feet and huffed. They probably wouldn't heal over well wrapped like that but it was the best that could be done under the circumstances. She was ok with it as long as she got to keep her feet. Infection was her enemy until she could walk right again.

"Long as I don't end up like Crutchy I'll be fine," she insisted, continuing to watch the street from the window. She wanted to know as soon as Jack showed up so she could start pleading her case.

"Heya, Skip," Mush called, "you still step out every now n' again?" Skip shot him an annoyed look.

"I aint about to 'cut a rug' anytime soon, Mush," she snapped icily. Mush put his hands up in defense and stepped away.

"Just askin."

"Well stick a sock in it ya hea? I'm waitin for Jack so why don't yous guys go find somethin ta play with." She waved her hand towards the stairs and turned her attention back to the window. She was in no mood to make nice with the Manhattan newsies at the moment.

"Dear me," Racetrack teased, getting to his feet, "it would appea our beloved guest is in a foul mood."

"Whateva shall we do about it, boys?" Kid Blink joined in. Skip didn't take her eyes off the road, not willing to humor the boys. Blink pushed an empty bowl in front of her as if asking for a donation. She crossed her arms over her chest determinedly.

"_I smell anger,"_ Blink sang, pushing into her line of site.

"_It smells foul,"_ Race chimed in.

"_Saw this goil last night,"_ Mush added, throwing his arm around Skip's shoulder. She tried to shrug him off but he just smiled cheekily at her.

"_Move your elbow_," Race ordered, bumping Mush with his shoulder.

"_Pass the bowl,"_ Blink said, nodding to it. All three boys turned to Skip expectantly. She stared back at them and sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"_For a buck, I might,"_ she sang lowly, gaining smiles from her companions. They all pushed away from the table, Mush grabbing Skip's hand.

"_Ain't it a fine life  
Carrying the banner through it all?  
A mighty fine life  
Carrying the banner tough and tall!"_

The boys leapt through the air in their morning dance. With her feet, Skip couldn't keep up with them, but despite herself she was having fun. She had always loved dancing and watching the boys do it was entertaining to say the least. Plus their singing was fantastic to her.

"_Every morning  
We goes where we wishes  
We's as free as fishes  
Sure beats washing dishes  
What a fine life  
Carrying the banner home-free-"_

"Jack!" Skip's shout cut off the singing and dancing as soon as it was heard. Standing in the doorway of the lodging house was Crutchy, Sarah Jacobs-Sullivan, and Jack Kelly himself. The young man shooed his newsies away and nodded at Skip.

"We need ta toik."

**Hope you all liked it! It's really short because I want the next chapter to center completly on the talk Skip has with Jack. I'll be updating again soon, hopefully!**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	3. Chapter 3: Jack Kelly

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 3: Jack Kelly

Skip smiled at Sarah before her and the boys shuffled out the room. Moving to her former seat, she sat and waited for Jack to start the conversation. He rubbed his chin slowly, watching the now empty doorway. He paced a few times pass the table before finally sitting down across from the girl.

"So," he said, resting his elbows on the table, "Crutchy tells me you, uh...need a safe place ta stay."

Skip nodded quickly, also leaning on the table. "Yeah, yeah I do, but just for a lil while, Jack."

"Why cantcha go ta da Goil's Lodgin House in Queens?"

"Da Bronx," Skip corrected.

"Right," Jack said, waving her off, "why cantcha go there?"

"I aint gots no one to look out for me thea!" Skip sighed in exasperation. "Look, hea I got my brudda and yous guys ta look out for me. In Queens, or da Dronx, or anywhea else I got no one!"

"Why you need someone lookin out for ya?" Jack asked moving closer. "Ya fifteen, you shouldn't need no one lookin out for ya but yaself."

"Listen, Jack," Skip said desperately, bringing her voice down low, "I'm in deep this time and I maybe won't be so pretty if the guys I rolled catch up with me."

Jack pushed away from the table and leaned back in his chair to stair at her. "So whatcha sayin is you need somewhea whea there's muscle ta back ya up?"

"Yes. No!" Skip jumped up, realizing her mistake. "No, no, Jack don't get me wrong! I wanna be hea wit my brudda too, but it's just…well with all you guys-"

"No one would mess wit ya," Jack stated also standing.

"Well," Skip took her seat again, trying to show respect, "you _did_ win the strike against Pulitza."

"Yea, but I had help, Skip," Jack said firmly, putting his hands on the edge of the table. Skip sunk down in her seat, eyes trained on her lap.

"That's all I'm askin for," she muttered, "help."

Jack sighed and moved away from the table. Putting his hand over his mouth he started pacing again. It wasn't like they hadn't hidden newsies here before, but Skip was no newsie. She was a hustler and having her in the ranks was bad for Manhattan's reputation. He understood the need for protection but she needed a place with nothing to loose by keeping her. The idea hit him like a lighting bolt and he stopped in the middle of the room. Skip looked up at him hopefully and he smirked.

"Heya, Crutchy," he yelled into the other room, "get in hea!"

Crutchy hoppled through the door as fast as he could. Huffing and puffing as he went. Most people thought he faked his leg since he'd had the crutch for an impossibly long time, but he didn't. The poor boy was just clumsy and foolhardy.

"Yeah, Jack?" he asked, once he was standing next to his leader.

"She can stay hea," Jack said, eyeing Skip. Her face immediately broke into a smile. "But only for tonight. Tomorra we walk her ova da bridge ta Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn?!" Crutchy and Skip shouted together. Skip jumped up from her chair, knocking it over and narrowed her eyes at the king of the Manhattan newsies.

"Geez, Jack, don't do me any favas!" she hissed moving to the door. Jack jumped forward and pushed it closed before she could open it all the way.

"I _am_ doin you a fava," he said confidently, "in Brooklyn no one'll mess with ya."

"Gee, Jack, I'm not so sure about this," Crutchy said, stepping forward. He might not want his sister living with him, but he didn't want her in a place like Brooklyn.

"You didn't want her stayin hea anyway, Crutch," Jack said furrowing his brow.

"Well yeah, but Brooklyn, you know," he scratched the back of his neck and lowered his voice, "that's Spot Conlon's turf." Skip gulped loudly at the name. She'd heard about the 'soak first, ask questions later' leader of the Brooklyn newsies.

"Hey, Spot helped us out durin the strike didn't he?" Jack asked seriously.

"Yeah, sure but that don't mean he didn't try ta rip ya head off when you went scabba on us."

"You were in Refuge when that happened," Jack stated, brushing his hair away from his eyes to get a better look at the younger boy.

"Word gets around," Crutchy shrugged and inched away. Skip stepped back from the door that Jack was still blocking and glared.

"Look, I aint goin ta Brooklyn," she spat angrily, "I thought ya could help me, but if ya best idea is ta send me thea then I'm outta hea!" Jack blocked the door again and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ya got no choice, Skip," he said evenly, "ya came hea for help and now ya gonna get it if you want it or not."

"But, Brooklyn?!" the girl snapped, "Do ya want me to get rushed or what?!"

"Spot won't let nothin happen ta ya," Jack laughed, throwing an arm around her. She glared up at him but didn't dare push him away. He was still the king of Manhattan.

"I been hearin stories bout Spot Conlon since way before the strike two yeas ago and aint none of em been good," Skip growled, shoving her hands deep in her pockets. "How am I suppose to trust that goon?"

"Ya aint," Jack said, leadin their small group into the other room, "ya just gonna havta trust _me_."

**Reviews make me smile! Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!  
****~monie**


	4. Chapter 4: Brooklyn

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 4: Brooklyn

The next morning, Skip said goodbye to the Manhattan newsies. Kid Blink, Mush, and Racetrack wanted to walk with them, but Jack said he'd only take Crutchy. Skip didn't understand why her brother had insisted on coming since his crutch slowed them all down. She had managed to squeeze her aching feet into a pair of boy's shoes she had gotten from Boots, who was the closest newsie to her foot size.

They left for the bridge when the rest of the boys went to get their papes. Jack had a job at a factory with Sarah's father now so he rarely ever carried the 'banner' anymore. The newsies still looked up to him though and he had yet to pick a successor. No one blamed him though. Who wouldn't want to stay the king of Manhattan for as long as possible?

The walk across the bridge was silent for the most part. Skip was still angry about being passed around this way but she had no where else to go. In a way it was probably the best idea. She'd never dared to cross into Manhattan to run her game. If you rolled someone there you'd be soaked before you could make off with your cash. So no one there knew her, or what she did, or would expect her to hide there. Perfect. If only the toughest newsie didn't reign their.

When they stepped foot onto Brooklyn turf, Jack turned in the direction of the docks. Skip raised a confused eyebrow and slowed down to even out with her older brother.

"Why we goin ta da wata?" she whispered curiously.

"Ah, well ya see, Spot likes ta kick back and relax at the docks, surrounded by big buffed up newsies. Makes him seem even more intimidatin."

"You've met him?"

"I'm not _that _unlucky," Crutchy muttered, hobbling on ahead faster. Skip felt like a sweat was breaking out on her head despite the chilly breeze. She was definitely nervous.

The streets were crowded and on almost every corner, a newsies was hocking the day's headlines. A few would stop and spit shake with Jack when he passed while others would glare. Skip noticed that most of them were older and more muscled then most newsies she had met in the other places she had worked. Definitely intimidating.

When they finally reached the docks, Skip was surprised to see boys swimming in the water even though their breath made puffs of steam before their faces. The docks were cluttered with large stacks of crates at the end of the pier they were standing in front of, the largest stack looked over the entirety of the docks. If she squinted, Skip could see the outline of a boy sitting in the top crate.

"What're _you_ doin hea, _Sullivan_?" a skinny newsie said from his spot in a card game to their right. Jack ignored him and started walking towards the end of the pier. Crutchy hobbled after him without question while Skip lingered on the shore. She considered just turning on her heal and booking it right then and there. But where would she go?

Sighing in defeat, the brown eyed girl shuffled after her brother and stuck close by his side as they passed the Brooklyn newsies. She had her cap from the night before pulled down low on her head so she was guessing most of them didn't realize she was a girl yet. All her hair was shoved up into the cap as a precaution.

"Well, look what the tide dragged in," came an arrogant, cocky voice.

Skip's head snapped up just in time to see a dark blur drop to the dock in front of them. When the boy straightened up, he stood level with Jack. He wore an old, white flannel shirt with red suspenders holding up his dark brown pants. A brown newsboy cap not unlike her own covered all his hair. A black cane stuck out of one of his belt loops and a devilish smirk was plastered on his face. This was eighteen year old Spot Conlon, in the flesh.

"Heya, Spot," Jack smiled, spitting into his hand. Spot did the same and they shook. Spot nodded to Crutchy before leaning against a nearby crate and folding his arms over his chest.

"So, Jacky-o," he drawled, "what can I do for you this day?" Skip kept her head lowered to the ground trying to get in control of her nerves. So what if he was the king of Brooklyn right?

"Listen, Spot," Jack started, pulling up a crate, "I gotta ask a fava."

"What kind of fava?" Spot asked, eyes narrowing. Jack motioned to Skip to step forward. She moved forward slowly and he motioned to her hat. With a reluctant huff she pulled the cap from her head letting her hair fall into her face.

"We need ya to hide Skip hea for a lil while," Jack said clapping Skip on the shoulder. Spot eyed her doubtfully before turning to Crutchy.

"And why're you hea?" he asked, standing from the crate.

"Uh…she's my sista," the thin, young man stammered. Spot nodded and turned his stony eyes to Skip.

"Who're you hidin from anyway?" he said, starting to walk back towards the shore. The three Manhattaners followed him quickly, Skip falling into step beside him. As they passed by againt, the Brooklyn newsies looked up, noticing that their was a girl present.

"Some newsies from da Bronx," she stammered, "I tried ta roll em in a game of poka but they got wise and I aint got da money ta-" she stopped as Spot pulled out his cane and pushed it against her chest.

"Kelly, how're you gonna bring a hustla hea to hide afta all I done for you, huh?" Spot snapped. He kept his voice low but the tone was enough to make Skip go rigid.

"Skip won't hustle no more, Spot," Jack insisted, "she won't even be Skip no more."

"What?!" Skip cut in. this was the first she was hearing about 'not being Skip'.

"Well ya can't hide da right way if ya got the same name," Jack said like it was obvious. They were nearly to the shore now and Skip narrowed her eyes at him.

"I've neva even been ta Brooklyn. Who's gonna know me by name hea?"

"Jack's right," Spot cut in, "and I won't have you gettin my boys in trouble just cause you wont change your name."

"But-"

"Nothin." Spot ended the conversation just as they reached the start of the dock. Jack and Crutchy moved to stand across from Skip and Spot, preparing for the trek back to Manhattan.

"Well then who the hell am I?" Skip all but shouted. This whole ordeal was proving to be very stressful on her and she didn't know what she'd do if she couldn't even have a name anymore.

The boys all tilted theirs heads as if in thought when suddenly Crutchy laughed and snapped his fingers. "How bout Leech?" he said, ignoring his sister's stunned face, instead turning to Spot.

"Leech," the boy smirked in what could almost be described as interest.

"Yeah!" Crutchy exclaimed, punching Skip playfully on the shoulder, "Cause she sucks the life right outta ya!"

**This'll be the last time I update today/night! Hope everyone's liking the story so far and thanks to anyone who's reviewed! Keep it up please!**

**Thanks for reading!  
****~monie**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Leech

**Thanks a ton to writer24 and elizabeth95 for your awesome reviews! **

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 5: Meet Leech

Instead of a heart warming goodbye from his younger sister, Crutchy got soaked in the face. He probably would've toppled into the river if Jack hadn't grabbed him at the last second. The crip's eyes were spinning in his head so Jack tossed him like a rag doll over his shoulder. Skip folded her arms across her chest angrily and glared at her brother's limp form.

"Well, I guess I'll be seein ya around, Leech," Jack laughed nervously, sticking his hand out for the girl to shake.

"Don't count on it, Sullivan," she hissed, ignoring the gesture. Jack shrugged and went to turn around, but Spot stuck his cane out and stopped him.

"I neva said she could stay," the boy drawled. Skip saw a beam of hope and waited to see what Jack would say.

"Hey, come on, Spot," he pleaded, readjusting his hold on Crutchy.

"Well what's in it for me?" the king of Brooklyn asked, crossing his arms.

Jack looked at a loss for a second before spitting into his hand and holding it out to Spot. "I'll owe ya one."

Spot rubbed his chin in thought, eyes focused on his shoes. "A fava from the king of Manhattan himself. Very temptin Jacky Boy." He fell silent again before spitting into his hand and shaking with the older boy. "Alright, the goil can stay hea, but_ not_ permanently."

"Course not," Jack nodded before turning back to Skip, "Okay, Leech, ya be good ya hea?"

"Oh shove it, Kelly," Leech grumbled turning away. Jack shrugged, touched his hat to Spot, and then turned away with Crutchy swinging over his shoulder. It was quiet for all of five seconds before Spot spun on her.

"Alright, Leech, lemme intraduce you ta the otha Brooklyn newsies," he said, grabbing her elbow and pushing her forward. She struggled against his grip but the young man was strong.

"Hey, my name aint Leech," she said, dragging her feet on the dock.

"Well it is as long as you're stayin in my town," Spot growled, leaving no room for argument. He stopped a few feet off the dock and gave a low whistle. All the boys that weren't already watching him turned and headed towards them.

"Ok, ya goons," Spot yelled so all of them could hear, "this hea's Leech. She's gonna be stayin with us for a while, yous all gotta watch her, got it?"

There was a chorus of 'ok's and 'sure thing Spot's in the crowd. Spot nodded his pleasure and pushed Leech in front of him. She tripped along and all the boys nodded to her, some looked at her openly up and down. This was her personal hell.

"Why aint all these guys out sellin papes?" she muttered when her and Spot had cleared the group.

"They're gonna catch the evenin presses when da otha boys come back ta rest," he shrugged, leading her to his stack of crates. He stopped by the side and motioned for her to climb up. She remained in place and he rolled his eyes, moving to climb the stack first. Glancing around she followed right after him, not wanting to be left at the mercy of the newsies.

Reaching the top, she tripped into the crows nest and bumped into Spot. He pushed her back to the opposite side and leaned against the edge. Leech fidgeted under his piercing gaze and turned away slightly to look over the river.

"So you're Crutchy lil sista, huh?" Spot asked after a few minutes of tense silence. She could feel his eyes burning into her back as he spoke.

"Yeah," she muttered, not turning around.

"How old are you?" the boy went on, moving a step closer.

"Fifteen," Leech sniffed, straightening her back. The newsie didn't reply for a few minutes.

"Thirteen," he said finally. Leech turned to face him and saw that he was only about a foot away.

"What?" she gulped, backing into the edge of the crate.

"If anyone asks, you're thirteen," the young man clarified, moving away to lean on the edge again.

"Why?"

"Younga sells more papes," he said shrugging.

"I don't sell papes," Leech said crossing her arms again.

Spot smiled, pulling out a cigarette. "You do now." He stood up straight and threw his leg over the edge of the crate. "Follow me," he ordered, starting his climb back down to the docks. Leech scrambled after him, ready to stick up for herself.

"Listen, Conlon, I aint no newsie," she huffed, jogging to keep up with his longer strides.

"Yeah well as long as ya hea, ya sure as hell aint no hustla, ya got me?"

"But I don't even know how to sell papes," Leech hissed as they started to pass by the newsies again. Spot waved her off like nothing.

"One a da boys'll show you da ropes during the midday rush," he said confidently, tapping his cane on the wood of the dock. "You're gonna havta earn your keep around hea. The lodgin house aint free and neitha is food."

Leech groaned, but didn't protest. She knew se could make money running her game around the streets but then again she was trying to keep a low profile. Besides, being a newsie didn't seem like it'd be that difficult.

"Alright den," she grumbled. Spot flashed her a knowing smirk and stopped near a group of newsies playing cards. He motioned to the skinny one wearing glasses and he stood. Leech recognized him from when they had first shown up at the docks. He had yelled at Jack.

"Ash, Leech. Leech, Ash," Spot said quickly, motioning between them. Throwing an arm around Leech he stepped forward and tapped Ash's shoulder with his cane. "Leech hea is gonna be your new assistant. Showa how things woik round hea and make sure she don't get inta no trouble. Get it?"

"Got it," the boy nodded, his dirty blonde hair flopping into his eyes.

"Good." Spot smacked Leech roughly on the back and smirked. "I'll be keeping an eye on you. Don't try no funny business." And with that he continued out of the docks and into the city, leaving Leech alone with the newsies.

**Reviews make me smile! Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!  
****~monie**


	6. Chapter 6: Midday Rush

**Can't believe I've forgotten for this long but it's time for the disclaimer!!!!**

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Gabby isn't mine either. He belongs to DC Comics and their news boy comic. Leech, Ash, and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 6: Midday Rush

"Keep up, Leech," Ash yelled over his shoulder. Leech was bustling through the crowded street, trying to keep up with the newsie as they made their way to where the papes where sold. With all the people bumping into her from all sides, Leech was having a hard time keeping track of Ash.

"You're gonna havta move betta than that if yous wanna work the streets," Ash commented when she came up by his shoulder. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. It wasn't like she wanted to sell papes but she had no choice. It was either sell papes or starve.

"How am I supposed to buy papes with no money?" she spat as the iron gates came into view. Ash reached out suddenly and grabbed her loose sleeve. She winced as he smacked her against the brick wall of a building and frowned at her.

"You aint got no money?" he asked loudly, drawing stares from people passing on the street. Leech wiggled free of him and straightened her clothes indignantly.

"I couldn't grab any of it when I booked it outta da Bronx," she sniffed, "all of it's layin nice and cozy under a rotten floor board back dere."

Ash rolled his eyes to the heavens and kept trudging forward. "I'll spot yous this _one time_, but afta taday you gotta save money to pay fa papes." Leech nodded slowly as they made it into the courtyard of the printing press building. There was a line forming in front of the gate to buy papes and the two newsies hurried into it.

"Heya, Ash," a scraggly newsie called from further up in the line. "How's it rollin back at da docks?"

"We got's a goil stayin wit us now," Ash called over all the noise. All the boys turned to stare at Leech and she straightened her spine out. These were all Brooklyn newsies who worked the midday rush.

The one who had first greeted Ash moved forward, scratching his head heavily under his hat, and stuck a hand out to her. "Hey dere, I'm Patches," he said in raspy, high voice, not unlike Crutchy's.

"Why they call ya Leech?" a smaller newsie asked from behind Patches. Leech frowned at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Cause I suck da life right outta ya, that's why," she snapped. The young boy paled and moved back into his place in line. Patches laughed and scratched under his hat again, snorting in the process.

"Ah, don't mind Gabby," he chuckled, "nothing more intarestin about a new goil den ha name."

"Why don't ya tell Leech hea why they call ya patches, Patches," Ash snickered. Patches shrugged before taking a step closer and throwing an arm around Leech.

"You see," he said lowly, "I got me's a nervous tick."

"Bull!" came a low voice from somewhere in the line. Leech giggled as Patches made an aggravated face before continuing.

"So you see, I'm always scratchen and pullin and-"

"Get to the point, Patches!" Ash huffed, folding his arms across his chest. Patches shrugged and pulled his hat away from his head.

Leech gasped and stepped back when she noticed that patches of Patches' hair were missing. Random balled spot were sprinkled around his head. She guessed that by the time he reached his mid twenties, Patches would be totally balled.

There was a low whistle from one of the surrounding newsies. "Would ya look at dat cue ball!" someone yelled causing the entire line to bust out laughing. Patches rolled his eyes and replaced his hat.  
"Ah, ya buncha goons," he said waving off his fellow newsies. He turned back to Leech who hadn't laughed and shrugged.

"Don't it hurt?" she asked curiously. Ash had moved forward in the line and she made sure to stay at his back, walking backwards to stay facing Patches.

"Nah," he sighed, "ya just scratch and scratch and scratch and scratch and den…it falls out." He shrugged again and Leech decided Patches reminded her of her brother a lot.

"A hundred papes," Ash told the man behind the gate catching Leech's attention. She smiled at Patches before turning around and moving over to Ash's shoulder.

"A hundred? Aint that a bit much?" she said wondering how they'd move all of them.

"Well you gotta sell half so you tell me," Ash said, pulling the pile of papes into his shoulder. Leech's eyes widened and she jumped rushed down the steps not bothering to say goodbye to Patches and hurried after Ash.

"Half?! But, ash that's fifty papes! It's my first day for cripes sake!"

"Well I aint gonna baby you just cause you neva done this before," Ash said passing over half the papes. Leech took them hautily and placed them over her shoulder like he had.

"Fine, so what do I do?"

"Ya gotta find a street or park ta sell in," Ash's said, looking around the busy street, "somewhea wheat hers not anudda newsie." She nodded her understanding but reached out and grabbed his sleeve when he started to walk away.

"Where ya goin?" she asked, sounding more nervous than she cared to.

"I gotta go sell my own papes," Ash huffed brushing her off. "You'll be fine on your own."  
"But I don't know how ta sell papes!" Leech yelled as Ash started walking backwards, away from her.

"Easy," he called, picking up one of his own papes, "Just read da headline, and make it bedda!" With that he turned and started waving his pape in the air, yelling out the headline. Leech sighed and looked at the front page.

"Wealthy woman passes, nephews fight for inheritance," she read slowly. "Jeezus," she huffed, "How am I gonna make _this_ bedda?"

**Hope everyone liked this chapter! I'll be updating again soon! Review!**

**Thanks for reading!  
****~monie**


	7. Chapter 7: Carrying the Banner

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Gabby isn't mine either. He belongs to DC Comics and their news boy comic. Leech, Ash, and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 7: Carrying the Banner

"Pape, ma'am?"

"No thank you."

"Buy me pape, sir?"

"I think not."

Leech groaned loudly in despair. A group of passing ladies frowned at her and her blank face morphed into a glared. She flinched as if to hit them and they scurried away at a quick pace. She hadn't sold a single pape after nearly thirty minutes. No one wanted to hear about people richer than them fighting over money they couldn't have. It was old hat and then some.

"Ok, Skip," she murmured so only she could hear her old name, "how do ya make this lousy headline bedda?"

She leaned against the wall of the diner she was selling next to and closed her eyes to think. She'd heard of how newsies 'improved the truth' to sell the papes faster. You just had to make up a story that people wanted to read. She bounced around a few choice ideas before one finally came to her. Grabbing a pape she moved back to the curb and started halking the new and improved headline.

"Millions a dollars up for grabs! Bloody brawl breaks out between bruddas!" almost immediately people started rushing to the skinny girl and buying papes. She hurried to pick up the papes and collect the money with only two hands. "Extra! Extra!"

People bought theirs papes and then hurried away without so much as a thank you. Leech snorted and kept hawking the headline to passersby. Soon she was down to ten papes and felt a tiny tug on her loose jacket. Turning she had to look down to stare into the eyes of a tiny boy in a grey hand-me-down suit.

"Yeah?" she asked lowly so as not to startle the child. He blinked his big brown eyes and held up a penny.

"May I have a pape, please?" he murmured. Leech nodded and took his penny.

"Here ya go lil guy," she smiled handing him a pape. He smiled and hurried away with the pape tucked under his arm.

Leech was still smiling after him when someone grabbed her shoulder. She spun around and found three young men standing behind her. They were all in their early twenties and finely dressed. The one in the middle smiled at Leech and held his hand out towards her. A messy sandwich sat in it, lettuce and such slipping out of the sides. Leech frowned at it and raised an eyebrow at the men.

"I'll give you five dollars if you eat this," said the one with the sandwich, laughing. He had light blonde hair that was combed away from his face and bright blue eyes. Leech glared at him and turned away.

"Get outta hea," she growled loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh come on," said one of the other fellows, "it only fell on the ground once!" He threw his head back laughing as his friend smacked his arm.

"It's a pretty good deal for someone like you," the last one laughed heartily. Leech gripped her papes tightly before turning back to them.

"Five bucks?" she asked coolly. The boys' eyes widened but they nodded excitedly. Leech nodded back and glanced at the sandwich then stared into the eyes of the young man holding it.

"Beat it," she spat, smacking the sandwich out of his hand. It flopped into the busy street and was quickly treaded to mush.

"Excuse me."

"What?!" Leech snapped spinning away from the boys, who watched the sandwich be crushed in shock. She bumped into the belly of a man in a long, black coat and bowler hat. She backed up quickly, holding her remaining papes in front of her. Looking down she noticed the little boy from earlier standing by the man waving happily at her.

"This isn't the headline I sent my boy to buy," the man grumbled. Leech glanced him up and down and realized he was a bull.

"Thank God you're here, officer," the blonde young man spoke up, "this grubby street rat just threw my lunch into the street." He pointed towards the remains of the sandwich as his friends nodded looking stricken.

"Is that so?" the bull said looming over the girl. She could see this was going south fast and tried to be quick with a plan. "I think you better come with me."

As the bull reached out to take her wrist Leech tossed her remaining papes into the air before them. A flutter of white and black print blocked the bulls vision and when the last pape had hit the ground he looked up to see the girl's back as she booked it down the street.

Leech hurried through the street, her feet screaming in protest. She rounded the corner and pulled out her hat from her pants pocket. Still running she yanked it down over her eyes and pushed her hair up into the bottom. She restrained herself until she was just walking at a faster than most pace and glanced over her shoulder. The bull came hurrying around the corner almost in a waddle. She turned her face to a nearby wall and waited for him to pass.

"Hiya, Leech," came a voice, "whatcha doin over on my street?"

Leech turned and grabbed Patches by his collar and smacked him against a wall, his face turned into the brick. "Hush up, Patch," she whispered frantically, "the bull." She motioned with her head at the retreating law man and Patches nodded quickly.

"K, let's get outta hea," he threw his arm around Leech's shoulders to conceal her face and the two teens shuffled quickly in the opposite direction. Down the street and around the corner.

"Some life huh?" Patches joked, snorting again. Lech rolled her eyes and punched his arm good naturedly.

"Yep," she agreed, glancing over her shoulder. "Who knew carryin the banna could be so dangerous?"

**Hope everyone liked it! Review!**

**Thanks for reading!  
****~monie**


	8. Chapter 8: Kara O'Neil

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Gabby isn't mine either. He belongs to DC Comics and their news boy comic. Leech, Ash, and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 8: Kara O'Neil

"What have we hea?" Spot called at Patches and Leech when they stepped onto the docks. Ash, who was standing nervously in front of the Brooklyn king, gave a sigh of relief when he set eyes on Leech. Spot had just been tearing into him about leaving the girl alone to sell papes.

"I found Leech hea runnin from da bulls," Patches snorted, walking happily up to Spot who cast his piercing eyes on Leech. She shrugged and scuffed her shoe on the dock.

"I ran inta some trouble," she mumbled, "but I sold my papes."

"All of em?" Spot asked suspiciously. Leech thought for a second before frowning.

"I tossed my last nine tryin to throw off da bull," she grumbled, shoving her hands deep into her pockets. Spot turned and glared at Ash again.

"Didn't I tell ya to watch her?" h hissed, jabbing his cane into the boys shoulder.

"Well yeah, but Spot-" Ash started but Spot held a hand up to stop him.

"I'll deal wit you lata, now get outta my site." He pointed his cane away from the docks and Ash was quick to listen.

"Aye, no worries, Spot," Patches cut in quickly, "Leech hea wont get in no trouble, I'll watch her." Leech smiled up at her new found friend and turned back to Spot. He frowned at his newsie and turned away, his head bowed in thought. After pacing silently for nearly two minutes, he came back to his followers.

"No," he said firmly, "I don't want her gettin no more newsies in trouble."

"But it wasn't my fault!" Leech exclaimed stepping forward. Spot step forward also until the brims of their hats were almost touching.

"Don't matta," he growled, "from now til you learn how to sell papes right, you stick wit me."

"But-"

"You follow me every mornin ta sell papes til you can do it alone." His tone clearly stated that this was not up for discussion and Leech clamped her mouth shut angrily.

"Fine," she hissed through clenched teeth. Spot smirked cockily at her before moving around her and walking away from the docks. He motioned subtly for them to follow and Patches scooted Leech along so they could catch up.

"Don't ya worry none, Leech" Patches said to fill the silence, "if you watch Spot then you'll be learnin from da best."

"Dat's right," Spot agreed, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a slingshot and passed it to Leech. "You know how to use one a dese?"

"I can learn," Leech said, flipping the slingshot around in her palms. Spot nodded his approval and turned down a street.

"I'll teach ya and soon you'll be shootin wit da best in Brooklyn," he assured her. He pulled another slingshot from his pocket, picking up a random stone from the street. Leech and Patches stepped back as he took aim at a bottle sitting on a bench across the street. He released the sling shot and before Leech could blink the bottle exploded, liquid dripping onto the sidewalk.

"We Brooklynites all gotta loin ta use our sling shots," Patches said smiling. Leech nodded as they continued on down the street.

"Where we goin?" she asked after they turned down another street. Spot pointed with his cane to a building at the end of the street. 'Newsboy Lodging House'.

"What about gettin somethin ta eat?" she said as her stomach grumbled noisily. She hadn't eaten since that morning when she, Jack, and Crutchy had stopped by the nuns' cart in Manhattan.

"Well you only sold fourty-one papes right?" Spot asked, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Right," Leech nodded, not seeing where this is was going.

"So right now you only gots fourty-one cents ta ya name," Spot continued as the building got closer, "You gotta pay fouty cents a month ta stay at da lodgin house. Mr. Boltin'll expect that as soon he finds out ya stayin hea. So you'll only have one cent left. Not enough to buy yaself dinna and no ones gonna pay for ya."

Leech's eyes widened in realization and she patted her near empty pocket nervously. "Well then how am I gonna buy papes in da mornin?"

"You aint," Spot said simply making both Leech and Patches raise an eyebrow. "You're just gonna be watchin me for a while."

They had finally reached the door of the lodging house and Spot pushed it open. Inside it looked pretty similar to the Manhattan house. A flight of stairs that led to the room and a desk, behind which a dozing older man stood

"Well then how'll I eat?!" Leech all but shouted, waking the man up. Spot stopped and smirked at her as Patchy continued up the stairs.

"That's your problem, doll face," he chuckled, heading up the stairs himself. Leech glared after him until the man cleared his throat loudly. She moved to the front of the desk and cursed under her breath as she dug into her pocket. She slapped all her money –minus one penny- down onto the desk and the man counted it slowly.

"Name?" he coughed, opening a dusty notebook after he'd counted out the pennies.

"Leech," she said automatically and the man frowned up at her from behind his glasses.

"_Real _name, miss," he rephrased. Leech gulped and glanced up the stairs and towards the door before leaning in to whisper.

"Kara O'Neil." The man nodded and scribbled it down in his book. After he closed it he scooped all the pennies into his hand and motioned up the stairs.

"There's no spare rooms so you'll havta bunk wit da boys."

"That's fine," she sighed trudging towards the stairs. She made it up to the room with all the bunk beds and glanced around for one that didn't look occupied. There was one pushed to the back of the room beneath a broken window.

Frowning she started walking to it. Patches waved as she passed his bunk and she waved back. Some of the younger boys were already snuggled deep into their beds, cuddled up with each other. Leech glanced up and glared at Spot as she passed him, sitting on his cot. He just smirked at her and turned back to unlacing his boots.

She finally reached the empty bunk and frowned down on it. It was dusty and unkempt and with the broken window she'd probably get sick in the cold weather that was coming. She sighed, too tired and beat to care anymore. Without bothering to undress she flopped down onto what would be her bed for some time. Dust flew up from the comforter and she sneezed once before falling into a fitful sleep.

**Yay for this chapter! I made her real name Kara for writer24 who is a fellow Newsies/NYC fanatic! You rock! Hope everyone liked it! Reviews make me smile!**

**Thanks for reading!  
****~monie**


	9. Chapter 9: With Spot

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc.. Leech, Ash, and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 9: With Spot

Leech yawned and rubber her eyes lazily the next morning. Spot got up before all the other newsies to make sure all the morning sellers got out in time for distribution. That meant Leech had to get up with him. Now they were walking through the gate of the distribution building, Spot strutting confidently with his cane and Leech shuffling sleepily after him.

"I can't believe ya boys get up dis early ta sell papes," she yawned again. Spot ignored her and stepped immediately to the front of the line.

"Hundred papes," he drawled putting his money down. The man passed him the papes and he hopped away from the step. "Come on, Leech, we'se wastin daylight."

"Daylight'll still be dere in a few hours," Leech groaned, throwing her head back and crossing her arms. Spot rolled his eyes and continued down the street for a ways.

He finally stopped beside a bakery and placed his papes down by a lamp post. He turned to Leech and motioned for her to sit by the lamp post. "Try not ta get inta any trouble," he smirked. Leech sneered at him but slid down beside the lamp anyway.

She would have fallen back to sleep if not for Spot hawking the headline so loudly. She grumbled and pulled her hat down over her eyes. She was beyond tired and her feet were aching badly again. She had washed and rewrapped them before coming out with Spot so they had started bleeding again, but only a little. To top it off her stomach was growling loudly in hunger and it was starting to give her a headache. She was not in the mood to carry the banner today.

Spot was a leader of newsies for more than just being tough. He sold nearly all his papes within an hour and was down to five before the cold concrete could start chilling Leech. She moved shakily to her feet and turned to Spot. He smirked at her and rapped his last few papes against her shoulder.

"Now was dat so hard?" he questioned smoothly. Leech rolled her blood shot eyes and waved him off.

"Just hurry up and sell ya last papes so I can get back ta bed," she huffed, leaning against the lamp post. Spot shrugged and started to move across the street to a group of upper class woman. Leech let her eyes skan the street until a pleasant smell caught her attention.

She sniffed heavily and felt her mouth water at the aroma. Turning she eyed the side of the bakery and glanced back at Spot. He was working his magic on the woman and wouldn't mind if she stepped around the corner for a minute. Leech moved around to the front of the bakery and noticed that there were tables set up on the sidewalk. All the tables were empty of people but one hate a plate sitting on it. A half eating lemon lay on it, calling out to the hungry girl.

Her eyes widened and she glanced through the bakery window. The owner was bust sticking something into the great oven. Leech licked her lips and crept over to the table. No one on the street paid attention to a newsie creeping along the empty tables. She finally reached the plate and glanced around again before picking up the piece of cake, her mouth watering. She was raising it to her lips slowly when someone grabbed her shoulder roughly and spun her around.

The cake fell to the ground and she glared at it angrily before turning to her aggravator, mouth open to deliver an insult. That when she realized that the owner of the bakery was glaring down at her. his bald head catching the sunlight. She gulped as he squeezed down hard on her shoulder.

"What're you doing?" he growled, shaking her so hard her teeth chattered. She tried to move away but the man moved his hand to grasp her upper arm. "You little thief! I'll see you straight to the refuge!"

Leech was so preoccupied being scared she didn't see Spot come running around the corner. He ran up onto one of the empty chairs and grabbed the awning hanging over the bakery. Swinging low, he kicked the baker hard in the side and sent him tumbling to the ground. As the newsie landed he grabbed Leech's hand and pulled her into a sprint.

"Stop! Thieves! Police!" They could hear the man yelling behind them, but they kept running. Leech's feet ached badly and she wanted to beg Spot to slow down but the set of his jaw line warned her against it.

They kept running until Spot pulled them into an alley way and slammed Leech against the brick wall. "What da hell was you thinkin?" he growled, "Do you wanna go ta da refuge?" He gripped the collar of her shirt and held his face centimeters away from hers

Leech felt her face heat up in anger and embarrassment. She pushed him away roughly and dragged her hat off her head. Stomping further into the alley she kicked a can angrily before spinning around to face the older boy.

"I'm sorry, ok!" she huffed, throwing her arms up, "I didn't know da owna was comin and I was just so hungry!" She leaned against the wall and slid down with her face buried in her hands.

If she'd been looking up she'd have seen something like compassion flash across the king of Brooklyn's eyes before they returned to normal. He knew how it felt to be hungry and tired and just want to sleep. He used to be that way, but he wouldn't let Leech get lost in it. He was going to toughen her out so that no one would hesitate to call her a Brooklyn newsie.

Walking deeper into the alley he squatted in front of her and lifted her face up by her chin. She looked angry and tired but also surprised that he was being so gentle. He had to admit he was surprised to. If it'd been any one of his other newsies he would've slammed their head into the wall by now. But she was a girl after all.

"Let's go get somethin ta eat," he said lowly, removing his hand from her face. Leech blinked at him and stood when he motioned her to.

"But I aint got no money," she said, following her new leader out of the alley. He shrugged carelessly and kept his eyes forward.

"Everyday I sell a hundred papes," he said coolly, "fifty more den my newsies. So until yous start sellin for yourself, you can use halfa my earnins ta buy yourself food."

"But that aint fair ta ya," Leech said, her eyes widening as he spoke. Spot through his head back and laughed. If any of his regular newsies had been there, they'd have been floored by the action.

"Leech," Spot said, tossing a smirk at her over his shoulder, "life aint fair."

**Hope everyone liked it! Reviews make me smile!**

**Thanks for reading!  
****~monie**


	10. Chapter 10: Leech's Story

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Leech, Ash, and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 10: Leech's Story

"Dey gots a Tibby's in Brooklyn?" Leech asked, surprised as they walked up to the door. Spot held the door open for her like a gentleman and waved her inside.

"Course they," he said, moving inside himself, "dere all ova New York."

The two newsies walked through the front of the diner and Spot lead Leech, with a swagger, to a booth in the far corner. A few of the midday newsies were there talking loudly and eating. The other morning newsies hadn't sold as fast as Spot had. Leech pulled her hat from her head as she slid into the booth. Spot slid into the spot across from her and order two pops and two burgers.

"This is nice a ya, Spot," Leech said lowly after he had ordered for them. "I'll pay ya back as soon as I can."

"Nah, you'll neva be able ta affoid it," the boy shrugged, leaning back into the booth. Leech sniffed lightly and glanced around the diner. Newsies occupied most if not all the tables. It looked almost exactly like the one in Manhattan.

"So," the fearless leader mused, catching Leech's attention, "What's your story?" As he spoke the burgers and pop were placed down on the table. Leech's mouth watered and she immediately grabbed her burger and took a giant bite. Spot watched in amusement as she struggled to chew all the beef up. He was willing to withhold his question until she was less famished.

Fifteen minutes, half a burger, and two pops later (Spot had pushed his over when she drained hers) Leech sighed in content and leaned back in the booth, rubbing her gut. Spot had easily polished off the greasy burger in half the time and guess that it was a bit big for Leech's smaller stomach.

"That was great," she said sincerely, "thanks again, Spot." The older boy waved her off before pulling his hat off. This was the first time Leech had seen him without it and she was surprised to see his hair was sort of a golden brown. She'd been expecting something darker.

"Now, gettin back ta your story," Spot suggested, eyeing the girl seriously. She nodded and leaned over the table, her elbows resting on the edge.

"We'll I used ta live wit my mudda up in Manhattan with Crutch and them," she started. "My dad ditched when Crutch was tree so she raised us bys haself." Spot nodded in understanding and motioned for her to continue.

"Crutchy started workin wit Jack when he was thoiteen or so. Mom never really liked havin him work on da streets but she didn't make enough for all tree of us. Well she gots real sick alls of a sudden and we didn't have no money for a docta." Spot's eyes darkened as he listened closely to Leech's story. She blinked back tears, refusing to be weak in front of the newsie.

"So for about a year she was always coughin and hackin up stuff and just soundin really aweful. And den one day…" Spot watched as Leech eyes glassed over and she seemed to fade into a memory, "she just…neva woke up." She sniffed loudly and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Spot waited patiently as she got control of her self and when she turned her face back to him, her eyes were puffy and red.

"Crutchy was real upset ova da whole ting and moved in wit da newsies right afta dat. I went ta stay wit my aunt and uncle but dey had enough kids a dere own runnin around. Dey didn't even look for me afta I left."

"Maybe dey did," Spot said lowly, his face blank of any emotion. Leech just shrugged and sniffed again.

"Maybe," she sighed, "anyways. I'd loined ta play poka and a few otha games from Ractrack after Crutchy startin sellin papes, so I started hustlin people on da street. I'd rob em blind and then skip to a new borough before da bulls could catch on. Dat's where I gots my name from, cause I was always skippin town."

"Where'd you live all dis time?" the boy asked curiously. The girl shrugged again, her eyes moving slowly over the table.

"Abandoned apartments, warehouses mostly," she said truthfully, "if I had da money to spare I'd stay in a lodgin house but I'd neva stay more den a few nights."

"Rob da kids dere?" Spot asked smirking.

"Da owna's too." There was no humor in the statement, and it was not meant to be taken lightly. She wasn't proud of what she'd done.

"So where is all dis money you made on da streets den?" Quick subject change.

"When those Bronx newsies caught up wit me they tried to rough me up. I got away but I didn't wanna risk goin back ta da apartment I'd been squattin in. All dat money's still back dere waitin for me."

"How much?"

"Enough," Leech answered, side stepping the question.

"Whatcha gonna do wit it?" Leech sat back and looked thoughtful. She'd never really taken into consideration how much money she had. She'd never even take the time to count it all. There had to be at least a hundred there she knew. And she knew what she'd always wanted to do with it.

"I'd take my brudda ta a docta ta get his leg fixed da right way," she stated with a firm nod.

"The cripple? You mean he aint fakin it?" Spot asked incredulously.

"Course not," Leech snapped, pounding her fist on the table in anger. Spot raised a hand to calm her, never dropping his calm gaze.

"Well then whys he always got dat crutch?" he challenged leaning forward. Leech sighed and leaned back in the booth.

"He's only broke his leg a few times in his life," she informed him, "maybe four. But since we neva had money for a docta, he never got a brace or nothin so it didn't heal right. It makes his leg all crooked so he cant walk good."

Spot nodded in understanding and set his cane on the table top. They fell into a comfortable silence, both digesting the lunch and information they'd shared. Leech's head perked up suddenly and she set her eyes on Spot.

"What about your story?" she said curiously, dying to know if some of the rumors she heard about the famous Brooklynite were true. Spot just smirked his signature smirk and replaced his hat on his head.

"That's a story for anudda lunch."

**Hope everyone liked it! Reviews make me smile!**

**Thanks for reading!  
****~monie**


	11. Chapter 11: Once a Hustler

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Leech, Ash, and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Once a Hustler…

Leech walked down the streets of Brooklyn with the king of the newsies by her side. It was a bit intimidating walking around with Spot. Kids stared openly at the girl by their leader's side and newsies nodded their heads respectfully when Spot passed. In a weird way it was like being on top of the world to Leech. No one had ever paid her any mind when she was hustling.

"So about our arrangement," Spot said, stopping to lean against a lamp post. Leech stopped short and sent him a stare. "I won't be supportin ya for long so yous gotta loin fast how ta sell papes."

Leech nodded and crossed her arms across her chest, leaning against the other side of the pole. "I aint no free loada. I'll be outta ya hai before ya can say Pulitsza."

"Heya boys," came a voice. Leech shot a glare at Patches as he strolled up beside them. "Oops. Sorry dere, Leech, thought you was a fella."

Spot chuckled under his breath before pushing away from the pole. Tapping Patches' shoulder lightly with his cane he started walking back up the street. "Why dontcha show Leech hea around. Try not ta disappoint me like Ash." Then he was gone.

Patches waited until Spot was out of ear shot before smacking Leech on the shoulder. "Lunch wit the Spot Conlon huh?" he laughed, "You must be something special."

"Nah I'm nothing special," Leech mumbled, falling into step with Patches as he made his way back to the lodging house. "Spot's gonna pay my way til I start sellin papes?"

"Dat so?" Patches mused, scratching his head beneath his cap. "He aint neva done dat before. Just what'd you two do today?"

As he asked this he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the girl. Leech's face heated up unintentionally and she pulled her hat down lower on her head before shoving her companion jokingly.

"I aint _that_ hungry, Patches," she chuckled, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Hmm I dunno, Leech," he went on, stroking his chin, "da king a Brooklyn has been known to bring in a few tarts every now n' den."

"I aint no tart!" Leech snapped immediately, anger flaring. Patches raised his hands up and decided to drop the subject at that. There were just up the street from the lodging house now and they continued on in silence.

When they reached the building Patches held the door open for Leech and followed in after her. He scratched his scalp nervously as she moved towards the stair case.

"Heya, Leech," he called, catching her attention, "I didn't mean nuttin by what I said out dere."

"I know, Patches," Leech nodded, waving him off, "it's a'ight." She started back up the stairs, but Patches hurried up after her.

"Nah, lemme make it up ta ya," he insisted, "da boys are having a poka game up on da roof. Wanna join?"

Leech's ears perked up at the mention of poker. If she played with the other newsies and hustled them all out of just a few cents she'd have enough to pay Spot back and maybe get some food the next day. She glanced sideways at Patches still in thought. She was sure if Spot ever found out he'd turn her out on her ass regardless of any agreement with Jack. But what Spot didn't know wouldn't hurt him right?

"Sure," Leech nodded, plastering a smile on her face. Patches beamed and grabbed her hand to drag her up to the roof.

The building staircase lead right up to the roof so they rushed up it. The roof of the building was bare of any real furniture and the boys sat on over turned crates or on the edges smoking. Patches held the door open for Leech and pointed out each newsie present.

"Ya met Ash," he chuckled, pointing to the smoking teen by the edge. "Dats Gabby, Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, and Bull."

All the newsies nodded in acknowledgment as their names were mentioned. Leech thought briefly how this probably wasn't even a fraction of the Brooklyn neswies before waving at all of them.

"Leech hea is gonna play some poka wit us," Patches said evenly. The black boy named Ace tossed his hand of cards down on the crate angrily.

"What the hell Patches?" he growled, "Why ya bring a goil up hea. She can't play no poka."

Leech's eyes sparked before narrowing into angry slits. Shoving the young Dash off a crate she slammed her hand down before Ace and raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"Deal me in," she spat icily. The surrounding newsies raised their eyebrows in surprise. They'd never played poker with a girl before and no one challenged Ace unless they were willing to lose it all. Ace smirked and started flipping out the cards.

Within the hour Leech had hustled Ace out of all his money for the month. And she'd only put in with her single penny. She was laughing happily as Ace cursed loudly and threw down his hand. Patches along with Gabby, Fly, Fish, and Baby-Face were all cheering her on enthusiastically. The other newsies stayed loyal to their own.

As Leech finished off another hand, the newsies across from her grew silent. Their faces all conveyed shock and chagrin. Leech chuckled lightly, reaching out to scoop in her winnings.

"Aw, come on boys," she cooed, "don't be sore losas. How bout anotha go wit-"

The tip of a shiny black cane smacked down on the crate, causing the pennies to jump. Leech's heart stopped as she gulped in apprehension. A sweat broke out over her head as she followed the cane up to look into the piercing eyes of a very angry Spot Conlon.

"You. Up. Now," he spat, replacing his cane in his belt loop. Leech placed all her winnings back on the crate and stood slowly. Spot yanked her away from the circles of newsies and pushed her towards the roof entrance, before turning back to the boys. They all flinched away from his expression.

"I don't wanna hea about any a yous playin poka wit her again, ya got me?" he hissed, fist clenched dangerously at his side. The Brooklyn newsies, so tough in appearance and attitude, all nodded meakily at their leader's harsh order.

He turned sharply on his heal and stomped back across the roof. Grabbing Leech roughly by her elbow he yanked her through the old door and slammed it loudly behind them.

**Sorry for the long-ish wait. Just got my own lap top so should be updating more often but school's starting soon so we'll see :] Hope everyone liked it! Reviews make me smile!**

**Thanks for reading!  
****~monie**

**p.s. for anyone who's never heard the expression, a tart [what Leech claims not to be] is what they use to call pretty girls who would use their bodies to get what they want. not neccasarily hookers/prostitues so dont get them confused. hehe**

**ok thats it! byeee!**


	12. Chapter 12: Powerful Monsters

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Leech, Ash, and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Powerful Monsters

Spot yanked Leech down the stairs before stopping at a door on the opposite side of the bunkroom. Pushing the door open he shoved her in roughly and she stumbled to her knees. Jumping back onto her feet she spun to face his, fists clenched.

"What was tha-"

"What the hell was you doin tryin ta hustle my newsies!?" he barked furiously. Leech flinched back and started shaking her head immediately.

"I wasn't tryin ta hustle 'em, I was tryin ta-"

"No!" Spot put his hand up to silence her. His fist was shaking as he clutched his cane and stepped forward only a hairs breath away. "I want yous outta hea, now!"

"But Spot I was just tryin ta pay ya back!" Leech cried as he turned to exit. He stomped before the door and glared at her over his shoulder.

"You must think I'm stupid if you think I'll believe that," he growled lowly.

"It's the truth!" Leech insisted squeezing herself between him and the door. He moved away from her and crossed his arms, waiting for her to explain. "Look I knows about ya, Spot. You aint no softy and neitha are ya newsies. I didn't want ya thinkin I couldn't pay ya back for feedin me."

"I'll be feedin ya for a long time, I take care a mine," the king proclaimed, tapping his cane on the floor. Leech shrugged uneasily, heart pounding. She wouldn't last the night if Spot sent her out.

"I just wanted ta prove myself by-"

"Prove yaself by bein a good newsie," Spot cut in pushing his shoulders back. "Loin ta use ya slingshot and don't make a fool a me."

Leech sighed, her shoulders sagging. It was starting to feel as if she couldn't do anything right by the Brooklyn newsies. She just hoped Spot wouldn't hold this against her.

"I undastand," she said, pleading with her eyes to keep a place in the lodging house.

Spot glared down at her before turning away. With his large hand rested on his chin he paced the length of the room. Leech looked around for the first time and noticed the room was empty except for one bed. It sit under the furthest window on the left and had an empty basin sitting on its folded sheets. she assumed this was the room where sick a very sick boy would stay. To her it seemed very lonely.

"Alright," Spot said suddenly, making her jump. He stalked back across the room and stared down at her seriously. "Yous can stay, but if you _eva_ try this sorta thing again, I'll have you beatin blue and tossed in da riva."

"I wont, I swea it," Leech said honestly. Spot nodded, pleased and re-hooked his can through his belt loop. Stepping around the girl, he moved to the door and exited. As the door clicked shut Leech let out a shaky breath and drooped to her knees.

Rubbing her face roughly, she screamed into her hands. The high pitched sound was muffled against her skin and concealed in the empty room. Her head hurt from the pure panic she'd been in when Spot told her to get out and her chest hurt from the way it constricted when he'd gotten close to her face. He was feared for a reason.

The door creaked open and she hopped to her feet, wiping at her aching eyes. Turning slowly she saw Patches come into the room and sighed in relief. He shot her a confused look as she moved towards the empty bed and perched on the edge.

"I thought you was Spot," she grumbled, rubbing her face again. Patches snorted and moved further into the room.

"If only I had that sorta powa," the gangly teen joked. He flopped down on the mattress next to Leech and bumped her shoulder with his own. "So what happened?"

Leech rolled her eyes and scratched at her neck. "Nothin much, just nearly got thrown out on my ass and thought he was gonna soak me from hea ta Hattan."

"He hit ya?!" Patches asked shocked. Spot had always taught them to never hit a girl.

"Nah, I that was just me scarin myself, I don't think he'd hit me," she said truthfully. "He's powaful, but he aint a monsta. I hope."

The room fell silent and from the corner of her eye, Leech could see Patches scratching at his scalp. She chuckled under her breath and it shook the mattress.

"Sorry I gots ya in trouble dere, Leech," Patches said finally. Leech turned to her new friend and tilted her head to the side.

"It wasn't ya fault Patches, I shoulda known not ta mess with Spot's rules. Hope none a da boys got any hoit feelins."

"Well Ace is pretty sore bout losin to a goil," Patches shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Well I didn't win fai so he don't havta worry bout it," Leech mumbled, staring down into her lap. "I need ta start bein a betta newsie or I'll neva get outta hea."

She'd meant for that to be a simple spoken thought but Patches jumped on the invitation.

"I believe I can help ya in dat area," he beamed proudly. Leech raised a confused eyebrow to him.

"What ya talking about?"

Patches stood from the bed, fixing his hat on his head. He moved to the middle of the room and turned to face Leech who stayed on the bed. He put his bony fists on his hips and a look of determination replaced his playful smile.

"Leech, I'm gonna toin you in ta a real Brooklyn newsie."

**Yay! Go Patches! Sorry for the long wait! Don't know when the next update will be since I'm in school so hope everyone liked this!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~monie**


	13. Chapter 13:I'll Make a Newsie Out of You

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Leech, Ash, and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: I'll Make a Newsie Out of You

"Patch, dis is hopeless!" Leech groaned letting her slingshot fall into her lap. The two newsies had been sitting on the roof of the lodging house for hours. All the poker players had cleared out after Spot's appearance. In the alley below a line of crates was set up with glass bottles sitting on top of them. only one was broken and that was by Patches.

"Come on, Leech, yous just gotta focus," Patches assured her, smacking her arm lightly. Leech sighed and took aim at another bottle. One eye closed and arm pulled back she evened out her breathing and let the pebble fly.

"Damn," she hissed as it bounced off the stone wall of the building across from them. "I can't do it!"

"Sure yous can," Patches said for the millionth time. "Yous just gotta-"

"I am focusin!" A shadow fell over the two teens just as a bottle in the alley exploded into dozens of tiny shards. Leech and Patches spun around to see Spot Conlon looming over them, slingshot in hand.

Patches let out a low whistle. "Nice shot, Spotty." Leech turned back to the alley, grumbling angrily under her breath.

"Hey, Patch, go check on da younga boys would ya?" the tough leader of the Brooklyn asked. Patches nodded immediately and swung his legs back over the edge of the roof.

"See ya, Leech," he called as he jogged towards the roof entrance. Leech squirmed to see him go and glanced sideways as Spot took his place beside her. She kept her eyes lowered to the alley as spot pulled out a cigar and started to light it up.

"So ya tryin to use ya slingshot?" he said after a tense moment of silence. He blew a cloud of smoke into the air and Leech watched it swirl about into nothingness.

"Well I…just wanna do what ya told me ta. Be a betta newsie ya know? "

Spot nodded his under standing and slipped his slingshot into his pocket. Leech furrowed her eyebrows as the Brooklyn King carefully placed his cigar on the ledge and scooted closer to her until their legs were pushed together. He snaked one arm around her back and the other one slid easily into her lap to interlace with the hand that was holding her slingshot.

"What're ya-"

"Pay attention," he cut her off raising his other hand to rest on her elbow. She shivered at the feel of his hands running over her and scooted even closer. He positioned them so that it looked as if they were both going to fire the slingshot. He turned her to aim at a bottle in the center of the crates. "Now just take it easy."

Leech nodded, swallowing over the lump in her nervous throat. She could see that her hands were shaking under his and cleared her throat to cover it up. He moved his head until it was resting on her shoulder and they were cheek to cheek. "Easy," he whispered again.

Leech took a deep breath and tried to focus on the bottle. Spot's hand pushed her elbow down slightly before tapping on it with his index finger. She let the pebble fly and watched in amazement as the bottle was knocked clean off the crate shattering once it hit the ground. Leech yelped in surprise as Spot squeezed her slightly and turned so that his mouth was near her ear. "Poifect."

"I did it," she stammered as he pulled away to his original spot. it was a bit colder without his body heat but her face still felt hot. He picked up his cigar and smirked around it.

"Nice goin," he complimented like he hadn't done anything. Leech laughed happily and jumped up, swaying dangerously on the ledge and not caring.

"Dat was amazin! Ah wow, Spot, ya really somethin!" she gushed, slingshot clutched in her hand. Her heart was beating faster than ever and she couldn't figure out if it was from that encounter with Spot or succeeding in finally hitting a bottle.

"Nah, dat was all you, Skip" Spot smirked standing also. Leech turned to him when he mentioned her old name. He'd never used it with her before; it was like a breath of fresh air.

A breeze rolled by and Leech shivered slightly, this time definitely from the cold this time. Spot puffed out another cloud of smoke and stared at her small frame before turning away. His eyes scanned his city and he nodded as if approving. Leech stood silently beside him appreciating the young man more than ever. He was a true leader. He had shown her a tight fist when she'd gone against him but still offered his help to better her. She lowered her eyes back down to the alley and smiled again.

"Ya know what ya need ta do befoa it gets real cold?" Spot asked suddenly making Leech flinch. She shook her head curiously, stepping away from the ledge. "No one can be a true Brooklyn newsie wit out takin a swim in da riva."

"Down at da docks?" Leech asked, turning to look that direction. Spot nodded, smiling at his own good idea. He moved away from the ledge and started towards the door. He turned to face Leech and started walking backwards, smirking all the way.

"Come on, Leech," he called. "We's goin for a swim"

* * *

**Yay! Finally some real Leech/Spot intimacy! Don't know when the next update will be since I'm in school so hope everyone liked this! And sorry it's so short!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	14. Chapter 14: Down at the Docks

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Leech, Ash, and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Down at the Docks

Spot and Leech walked across the docks slowly, Spot swaggering in his usual way and Leech following close behind. There were a lot of newsies about, but few were in the water. Leech didn't know exactly what to do about all the boys watching her swim. She didn't want to 'bear it all' but she wasn't shy or stupid enough to let her only set of clothes get wet.

Spot led her to the end of the dock where his perch sat and turned around to the back of it where no one could see them. He placed his cigar on the edge of a crate and leaned his cane against it as well. He removed his hat and put it on his cane. He turned to Leech and smirked as he pushed off his suspenders.

"Ya aint to shy to see me strip down to me skivvies are ya?" he teased as Leech's face grew hot. She shook her head but still turned away slightly as he kicked off his pants. He laughed at her and playfully tossed his shirt over her head before diving into the water.

Leech scoffed, still blushing, as she wrestled his shirt off. She turned to him in the water and he swam up by her feet. His muscled arms rested against the dock as he flipped his wet hair away from his eyes.

"Come on in, Leech," he said smoothly. "Wata's great." He splashed at her legs and she jumped back slightly, glaring at him. He shrugged and pushed away from the dock, floating on his back in the water, naked except for his underwear. Leech shook her head and tossed his shirt aside.

Yanking off her hat she tossed that to the dock and started to undo her pants. She turned and saw Spot watching her. She blushed before turning her back on him. "Don't watch me." she mumbled. She heard the king laugh and splash away.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw that he was gone and quickly kicked off her pants. She slipped out off her dirty over shirt and took her sweet time folding it, making sure Spot didn't show up unexpectedly. Glancing around one more time she crouched down, facing the crate and pulled off her borrowed white shirt. She was now in only her underwear and folder her thin arms over her bare chest.

She checked over her shoulder for any newsies before shuffling to the edge of the dock. She glared at the water, daring Spot to pop out of it before jumping in with a loud 'splash'. The water was colder then she'd expected and she kicked quickly to the surface, thankful for its murkiness. She sputtered as she surfaced and reached a hand out to rest on the dock. Turning her head about she didn't see Spot and started to wonder where he'd gotten to.

"Spot?" she called out, voice shivering. No answer. "Spot Conlon ya betta get back hea right now or Ill-"

She was cut off as something grabbed her ankle and yanked her under water. Her scream was turned into a cascade of bubbles as her mouth filled with water. She kicked back to the surface and grabbed the dock, coughing up water. She was still trying to catch her breath when Spot surface next to her, light hair plastered over his eyes.

"Ya big ape, I outta soak ya a good one! Ya scared me halfta death!" she shrieked, struggling to keep her head above water and still cross her arms.

"Ya shoulda seen the look on ya face," Spot smirked kicking out of her reach.

Leech rolled her eyes and swam under the dark where she could be slightly covered. Spot shot her and odd look but the look on her face said 'stay away'. He shrugged and returned to floating on his back. The slight chill of the water didn't seem to effect him at all.

"Come on, Leech," the king called out to the sky. "Ya act like ya cant swim."

"I act like I aint got no top on," Leech snapped back, teeth chattering. "Spot let's go, its freezing."

Spot had been surprised when Leech mentioned not wearing a top but covered it with cockiness, smirking at her glare. "It aint so bad, ya big goil."

"What'd ya say?" Leech asked warningly, wading out from under the dock.

"I called ya a goil." Spot shrugged as Leech carefully floated further out. "What's the big deal. It' what ya are aint it?"

"Why I'm gonna-" Leech lunged forwored to grab Spot but he dived out of the way. She coughed as the splashed water shot up her nose. Someone laughed behind her and she spun around to see Spot floating just out of reach. "Wait til I get ya."

"I'm waitin." Spot drawled. Leech dove for him and let a laugh slip out as he slipped away. She dove again and again he slipped away. The king of Brooklyn could not be captured.

The two teens splashed around for what seemed like hours. Spot didn't think he'd ever had so much fun at the docks. Leech was wondering how the stone cold Conlon had finally loosened up. Her legs and arms were starting to feel tired when suddenly there was a whistle from on top of the dock. With a yelp, Leech dove under the dock into the shadows, arms re-crossed over her chest.

"Heya, Baby-Face," Spot said, regaining composure as if he'd been swimming alone for the last hour. "What's good?"

"Hey, Spot, Boots just dropped by da work house." Leech couldn't see the newsie since he was standing almost directly over her head, but her ears perked up at the mention of Boots.

"What'd he want?" Spot asked, all business now.

"He was just wonderin if Brooklyn was still in for dat_ party_ next week."

Spot took a moment to consider this. he brushed his light hair away from his face and Leech watched as the muscles in his arms moved under his skin. Her face grew hot as he turned to her. He raised a confused eyebrow as she ducked under water, leaving a pool of bubbles behind.

"Um…sounds good, tell im Brooklyn's in." Baby-Face nodded and went bouncing back around the dock.

Spot swam over to where Leech's air bubbles where still popping and waited. Leech gasped as she broke the surface, splashing Spot right in the face. He brushed the water off his face and pushed her back by her shoulder.

"Party?" she sputtered, rubbing roughly at her eyes as a way to cover her flaming face.

"What? Da king a Brooklyn can't have a birthday party?" Spot smirked at her shocked face and chocolate brown eyes met cold grey ones. Shaking her head Leech shrugged and swam around her leader.

"If Manhattan's hostin, den it should be some party."

* * *

**Yay! Finally some real Leech/Spot intimacy; this chapter prompted me to raze the rating to T for partial nudity hehe! Don't know when the next update will be since I'm in school so hope everyone liked this!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~monie**


	15. Chapter 15: Brooklyn's Girl

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Skip/Leech, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Brooklyn's Girl

Leech's eyes fluttered open and she immediately sat up in her bed. Muffling a sneeze against her sleeve she swung her legs onto the floor. She had started getting up even earlier than Spot in the last few days after the dock incident. It was the only way to assure herself privacy in the tiny wash room.

She tip toed around the occupied bunks, her now healed feet padding across the dusty floor. Halfway to the wash room she started coughing roughly, her throat burning from the force of it. A younger boy on a near by cot frowned and turned over at the noise. She covered her mouth and ran to the wash room door before she could wake anyone else up. She sighed/coughed as she closed the door gently behind her. That'd been a close one.

She moved to the sink and waited for the water to clear up before splashing it over he face. She scrubbed her face quickly before shutting the sink off. The tell tail groan of a bunk outside the door let her know that Spot was up now. She whipped a brush quickly over her hair and tossed it back down on the sink just as he walked in.

The king of Brooklyn yawned loudly and stretched like a big lion. His suspenders hung down over his legs and he was shirtless. Leech turned her face away as if fixing her hair and blushed. "Why yous been getting up so oily?" he asked, eyes only half open as he stared at the younger girl.

Leech shrugged and coughed into her fist. "I figya dis is da only way ta get some privacy in da mornin."

Spot laughed and walked around her, slinging a towel around his neck. "Yeah? Well I figyad that after our trip ta da docks yous didn't need no privacy." He smirked wickedly as Leech's eyes narrowed and she smacked his arm.

"Pig," she grumbled for lack of a better comeback. Since the docks the two newsies had formed an odd ort of friendship. Since Leech was always shadowing Spot he had learned to depend on her for simple things like checking on the younger boys. In return he helped her with her slingshot and bought her lunch everyday. Leech was too stubborn to say it out loud but next to Patches, Spot was the closest thing she'd ever had to a friend.

"Some newsies from Queens is comin down hea taday." Spot said suddenly while he was shaving. Leech's head shout up in surprise. Besides Manhattan no other newsies had come since she's arrived.

"What fors?" she asked curiously, pulling her hat out from her back pocket.

"There's some arguments ova turf boundaries," Spot said, wiping his face with the towel.

"We's got more turf," Leech said automatically, not even pausing to think how it was really her turf. Spot smirked thought as he tossed the used towel in the wash basin.

"Sorry ta tell ya doll face, but theys got a bigga turf." Leech's jaw dropped in surprised but she covered it up as Spot stepped closer. "But I's got more newsies," he said confidently into her ear before swaggering out the door. Leech could hear him start to rudely wake up the morning sellers and she sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Leech touched the edge of her hat nervously for the thousandth time. She couldn't stop fidgeting as she stood beside Spot, who was leaning back on a crate and smirking at eh three newsies from Queens. It was unbearably quiet at the docks as they all faced off. Spot had insisted Leech stay present but push all her hairinto her hat and not speak.

"I don't need no one thinkin I gone soft," he'd explained.

Leech shifted her weight to the other foot and crossed her arms. The Queens newsies had argue that Brooklyn had started inching into their turf. Spot had calmly explained that they'd earned the turf the fair and square way. By the fist. That's when everything had got quiet. Leech glanced back and forth between the two boroughs, feeling a coughing fit sneaking up on her. She held it back, repressed spasms shaking her chest.

"Listen, Conlon," said the head of Queens at last. His name was Dodge. "I's told ya that ya newsies moved in unfairly and I'm warnin ya ta call em off."

Leech's eyes snapped back to Spot but he just remained with his eyes studying his shoes, lips pursed. Finally he pulled out his cane and stood from his crate. At his qesture, Leech moved forward and stood to his left. He crossed his arms defiantly and smirked at the visitors.

"And I'm tellin _you_ ta get off my turf, and _promisin_ that if any a ya boys try ta mess with mine than all a Brooklyn's gonna be movin inta Queens real soon and it aint gonna be pretty."

Leech's body went frigid as her leader finished his short speech with a triumphant smirk. Queens was quite literally shaking in their boots. Spot nodded to them finally, and clapped Leech on the shoulder as he made his leave. Without a glance back he started up his pile of crates to his crow's nest. The newsies stared after him in awe until he was outta site.

"He…he cant do that!" Dodge fumed, fist balling at his sides. His two newsies nodded in agreement and cracked their knuckles menacingly. Leech stepped into their paths as they moved to follow Spot. When she cracked her knuckles it was louder than the slosh of the river and her glare more intimidating than any of theirs.

"Beat it," she hissed, bringing her voice as low as she could manage. The newsies flinched away from her and though they outnumbered her, they began to make their leave.

Leech sighed as they finally stepped off the docks. She'd been worried about being alone with them but was proud she'd been able to handle it. She turned her head to the sky as a whistle reached her ears. Spot was calling her. Throwing one last glance to the Queens newsies growing smaller in the distance she started the climb up to the crow's nest.

* * *

"Did you hea that voice?" Dodge asked as the three newsie started back to their borough.

"Yeah, yeah,! You think maybe it was a goil?" Spits piped up from the back of the three person group.

Dodge rolled his eyes at his newsies stupidity. "No way Conlon would let a goil in wit dem." He said confidently, still focused and fuming about the turf battle.

"I aint so sure, Dodge," Spits murmured. "That kid looked pretty goily ta me."

Dodge thought about the newsie that had pretty much showed them out more carefully. The kid had been very slim but also not as bony as a boy would be. And that face! Too soft and clear to belong to a boy. His brows furrowed as he frowned and ran a hand over his jaw.

"I don't know," he admitted. And idea struck him though and he shrugged. "We can ask around the otha boroughs though. See what they know about Brooklyn's goil."

**Yay! Don't know when the next update will be since I'm in school so hope everyone liked this!**

**Thanks for reading!  
****~monie**


	16. Chapter 16: A Soft Spot

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Skip/Leech, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: A Soft Spot

"Yous handled that well," Spot complimented as Leech pulled herself into the top crate. She nodded her thanks, shyly staring at her feet. "Ya make me proud ta be ya leada. Ya almost a full fledged Brooklyn newsie."

He smirked at her awed expression. He had never paid anyone such a compliment and he was guessing the girl had never received one like it.

"Thanks Spot," she said eyes wide in shock. "Is didn't know ya…thought of me that way."

Leech mentally kicked herself for making it sound like she was implying something. Turning away quickly, she gazed out over the river and took a deep breath of the fresh air. She let it out in a heavy fit of coughing. She clutched at her chest, eyes watering in pain as she dropped to one knee. Before she knew it Spot was by her, heavy arm draped comfortably over her, rubbing her back.

"Yous okay?" he asked, the absolute smallest hint of concern slipping into his cool tone. Leech risked a bleary glance and saw the king of Brooklyn's stone cold eyes had softened somewhat, showing a handsome silver color. She brushed him away though as her cheeks got hot.

"Fine," she rasped, standing. "Just a bit unda the weatha. Nothin serious."

"Yeah well I'm sure ya mudda thought it was nothin serious too. Ya aint goin ta Hattan tonight." Spot crossed his arms deliberately, eyes hard with authority once more.

"No!" Leech shouted, wincing in pain as her throat protested. "Spot ya promised I could go ta the party in Hattan! Ya cant take it back now!"

"Leech, ya sick," Spot said evenly. "Ya don't need ta be crossin the bridge in dis state. There'll be otha parties. I'll have otha birthdays." He added the last bit with a cocky grin that Leech rolled her eyes at.

"But Spot, I won't be around for those otha parties!" She coughed heavily into her fist, eye closed when a strange look flashed over Spots face.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" he asked, voice getting dangerously low. Leech raised a confused eyebrow before shrugging.

"Well…yous know I can't stay hea foreva," she said slowly, eyes glancing away. Spot nodded at this. He'd acknowledged from the beginning that her stay here was temporary.

"Well yous wont be around long anyway if a stay this sick," he argued as she coughed into her sleeve again.

"I'm fine," she groaned, sounding younger than Spot had ever heard her. "I wanna go ta the party."

Spot stifled a groan as he turned away from her, beginning to pace the small are of the box. Every time he'd glance at Leech, she'd do her best to look miserable and depressed. Despite his all around tough exterior, Spot had developed a slight soft Spot for the sick girl in front of her. Not that he would ever to admit it, even to himself.

"…Alright," he said after a very long silence. Leecj jumped up with a triumphant yell before clutching her throat in pain. Spot rolled his eyes, not knowing what'd come over him. "But yous stay with me, and if yous so much as have one coughin spell, I'm draggin you back here."

Leech nodded enthusiastically and without thinking launched herself at Spot. Catching him by surprise, she pulled him into a fierce hug and slight nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"Thanks Spot," she murmured lowly, eyes welling with happy tears. She never thought she could miss Manhattan so much but she did. She even missed Crutchy. Pulling away from Spot, blushing madly she smiled. "Ya wont regret it!" she promised.

"I already do," the king grumbled, still shocked from the hug. He shooed her away carelessly and she smiled before climbing over the edge. He watched her carefully, making sure she didn't fall on the way down before sitting back in his thrown to watch her run off the docks.

He cursed himself internally for letting her get to him. He never let his boys travel when they were sick. What was worse was that he was actually concerned about her illness. After hearing about her mother he knew how this could end. He crossed his arms and refused to even think that he couldn't handle her death.

He was a Brooklyn newsie for crying out loud. He'd seen people die and even taken people out in his rise to power. Watching some little hustler bite the dust from a cold shouldn't matter. . . But it did.

He frowned and looked out over his city. He was no stranger to the opposite sex. Girls from all over knew of his reputation and charm. He was certainly not the type of person to _care _about a girl. At least not after he got what he wanted. But this girl? She had weaseled her way into his life and made a home for herself. Everywhere he went, she was there. When he slept, he slept with the knowledge that she was only a few feet away. He could hear her raspy breathing as he drifted to sleep and her loud coughing fits when he woke up.

The sick part was he was glad to hear these sounds! If she was coughing and gasping then at least she was breathing right? Last night he had nearly killed himself as he woke up to her fitful coughing. He'd walked over to her cot groggily and watched her fuss about. Then with not a shred of his normal character intact, he rested a cooling hand on her forehead and stayed by her bed side until she was sleeping easy again. True he'd taken care of the younger newsies when they'd fallen in but this was different somehow. Once he realized what he'd just done he'd had to go to the freezing roof top to curse loudly at himself.

The king of Brooklyn sneered over his city and stuck his cane into his belt loop. This party was a bad idea for Leech. He could already feel it. But he thought of how much she'd begged to go and caved for the second time that day. Cursing loudly, he kicked the side of the crate and started climbing down to the dock below.

What had this girl done to him?

* * *

**Yay! Don't know when the next update will be since I'm in school so hope everyone liked this!**

**Thanks for reading!  
****~monie**

**P.S. did anyone catch the little joke in the title?! He has a soft spot for Leech/a softer side of Spot? No? Ok sorry, I'm stupid haha.  
Byeee!**


	17. Chapter 17: Not Just Any Girl

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Skip/Leech, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Not Just Any Girl

"Heya, Skip!" Kid Blink greeted as Brooklyn arrived at the Manhattan lodging house. Leech flashed and uncharacteristic smile and hurried across the lobby to pull Blink into a hug.

"Blink!" she exclaimed as the rest of the Brooklynites started milling in. "God I's missed ya! What's good, Kid?" She pulled away and smirked at the young mans surprised face.

"Well yous coitanly changed!" Kid laughed, pulling Leech into another hug and spinning her around.

"For the betta if yous ask me," Spot drawled as he walked up behind the two. Kid Blink tensed up, eyes wide in shock as Leech rolled her eyes and punched Spot's arm.

"Zip it yous," she laughed before turning back to Blink. "You seen my no good brudda round, Blink?"

"He's uh…up stairs," the one eyes newsie stammered, aiming a thumb over his shoulder towards the stairs. Leech smiled her thanks and then nodded to Spot who nodded also.

"Alright boys," the king of Brooklyn called over his dozens of newsies that had piled into the lodging house. "Get comfortable, we's is gonna be here a while."

The Brooklynites all cheered and Leech laughed as they all started running around, looking for friends and booze. The lone girl threw herself up the stairs, tripping over the feet of the boys that were trying to rush past all around her. Spot followed close behind, making sure his newest newsie wasn't trampled on the stairs.

Some of the braver newsies that they passed wished him a happy birthday or shook his hand in congrats. He had been leading Brooklyn for seven years now after all. No one, not even jack, had held power that long over any borough. Spot was practically a legend.

When they reached the bunk rooms, Leech went tearing around the crowded beds and tables, looking for her brother. Newsies were everywhere, playing poker, getting drunk, and generally having a good time. They all yelled greetings to the Brooklynites and Leech as the started spilling into the room.

Leech's brow furrowed in frustration at not being able to locate Crutchy immediately. It was just like her brother to not be around when she actually _wanted_ to see him. Spot raised his eyebrow at her expression and she rolled her eyes in return. Leech knew Kid Blink had been thrown off by the odd closeness between her and Spot. It surprised her too to be honest.

The two had somehow reached a sort of friendship and Spot watched over Leech like a protective brother. The only problem was she already had a brother. She really didn't want Spot to look at her that way. She glanced at the king now, his intense stare making her blush. Somewhere between him catching her hustling the boys and her begging to go to the party, she had developed a crush on the king of Brooklyn. Maybe even more than a crush.

"Whatcha starin at?" he asked, eyebrow raised in annoyance. Leech blushed deeper, realizing she had been staring at Spot this entire time.

"Nothin," she huffed, pulling her cap down lower over her eyes. "Is ust wonderin where my brudda is."

"Lookin for me?" came a scratchy voice. Leech spun around and was greeted by the goofy lopsided grin of her crippled brother. "Well yous found me."

Leech rolled her eyes and shoved Crutchy's chest lightly. The older boy snorted with laughter and reached out to snatch his sisters hat off her head. "How ya been, Leech?"

"Betta before seein your ugly mug," Leech joked, shaking her hair out. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Spot had receded into the crowd and was talking with Jack not to far away.

He glanced over and caught Leech's eye. She smiled shyly that he returned with his signature smirk. Crutchy didn't miss this exchange and grabbed his sisters arm roughly before limping away, pulling her behind him. Spot watched them go before turning back to his old friend.

"How're tings workin out wit Leech?" Jack asked, leaning casually against a table. Spot shrugged, grabbing a bottle of beer off the table.

"She makes a pretty good newsie," he said trying to sound nonchalant. "She's really sick though. I's didn't want her comin ta dis party but she insisted."

"So the legendary Spot Conlon got bullied into takin a goil to a party den?" Jack laughed, letting his eyes wonder across the room to where Sarah was sitting with David and Les.

Spot glared at him and replaced the bottle on the table. "Not a chance, Kelly. Spot Conlon doesn't take no goil to no party."

"No goil cept Leech dat is," Jack teased. Spot growled lowly, fists clenching at his sides. Jack raised a hand in surrender and shrugged at the king of Brooklyn. "Come on Spot, yous know I'm just teasin. But still, Leech aint just any goil."

Spot knew Jack was fishing, but couldn't bring himself to deny the honest to God truth. Leech wasn't just any girl. She challenged him more then some of his own newsies and was quick on her feet. She kept him on his toes and yet brought out the side of him that no one ever saw. She was smart and witty and good looking to boot. All an all she was pretty much everything Spot needed and wanted in a girl and then some.

"Nope," Spot agreed at last. "She aint just any goil." With that, he clapped a smiling Jack on the shoulder and turned into the crowd. He was going to find Leech. He thought they had a few things to talk about.

"Hey, Spot!" Jack called after him. Spot turned, eyebrow raised in question. Jack stayed, leaning against the table and smirked at his friend. "Happy Boithday."

Spot nodded, his signature smirk making his steely eyes brighten up. He nodded his thanks to Jack before leaving to search for his perfect girl.

**Yay! Don't know when the next update will be since I'm in school so hope everyone liked this!**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	18. Chapter 18: Burning Up

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Skip/Leech, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Burning Up

Leech wretched her arm out of her brother's grasp as they made it to the roof. She shivered as a breeze rolled by and it wasn't hard to guess why no boys were milling around up here like usual. It was actually very cold and Leech thought she could see some patches of ice around the roof.

"What the hell, Crutch?" she hissed through chattering teeth. "I's just got hea and you're draggin me out into da freezin cold?"

"What's goin on wit you and Conlon?" Crutchy asked, not bothering to acknowledge her question. Leech clammed up immediately and hugged herself tighten against the chill.

"I don't know what ya talkin about," she lied immediately. She couldn't stand if anyone knew she was chasing after Spot, but she'd just die if her brother found out.

"Yous lyin to me?" Crutchy asked eyes narrowing at his younger sister. There wasn't much they shared or even discussed but he was positive she had never lied to him or vice versa.

"No," she said confidently, looking offended. Crutchy sighed in relief before hobbling closer to her. Resting a skinny hand on her shoulder he smiled at her goofily.

"I believe ya," he said truthfully. He had been worried when he saw their little exchange that Leech was going to be the next victim to the infamous Spot Conlon's charm. She may not live with him or even listen to him but when it came right down to it, Kara was his baby sister and always would be. "Sorry bout the way I's acted, Kara."

Leech nodded her understanding and pulled her brother into an awkward hug. When they pulled away she focused her eyes anywhere but him. "It's alright Danny," she said lowly.

Crutchy nodded, still smiling before moving to limp around her. "Well we's betta get back ta da party yeah?"

"Um…you go, its kind crowded in dere," Leech said waving him off. "Yous should ask around for a guy named Patches, I think yous two would really get on."

"Sure ting," her brother called waving over his shoulder as he left the roof.

Leech sighed once he was gone and turned to look over the city. She hated lying to her brother like that but she knew no one could find out about anything between her and Spot. The sooner she got over him, the better and no one would be the wiser.

She nodded confidently at her new plan and moved towards te edge of the roof. Singing herself onto the low edge she hugged herself against the wind. A tickle in her throat sent her into a coughing fit and her eyes were watering, and her chest aching by the time she finished.

"What'd I say about yous coughin?" Leech jumped badly and would've tumbled off the roof if Spot hadn't grabbed her arm quickly. She spun and found the tall young man standing right behind her, smirking.

"I's didn't hear ya come up," she said clutching at her chest in shock. Spot chuckled and took the seat next to her, facing the opposite direction.

"Course yous didn't, yous was busy coughin up a lung." Leech rolled her eyes at his reply and turned her attention back to the city. His body heat was radiating off of him and wrapping comfortingly around her. She fought the urge to lean into him, instead choosing to wipe her mouth on the back of her sleeve.

"I's had something stuck in my throat," she huffed not turning to meet his probably incredulous look. Spot snorted and nudged her shoulder with his own.

"Like I's haven't heard dat one befoa," the king said, staring at her intensely. He wasn't here to tease her or pester her about her sickness. He was here to lay all his cards on the table and ask her to be his girl. For the first time in his life, Spot Conlon was nervous about talking to a girl.

"Listen Leech, I-"

"Spot, I just wanted ta-"

The two newsies laughed nervously as they stumbled to talk around each other. Spot pulled his hat off his head and twisted it around in his large hands. Leech smothered a cough into her elbow and cleared her throat.

"Go ahead," Spot sighed. Leech shook her head and waved him off.

"Nah yous can go foist," she insisted, smiling at him. He smiled back, a genuine smile and Leech could feel her stomach start to knot within her.

"I's just wanted ta say that…yous is a really great goil," Spot murmured, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"R-Really?" she asked, chest tightening up. The older boy nodded, and scooted even closer so that their bodies were pressed together in the cold night air. Leech's breathing hitched as warm spread through out her. She could practically feel herself growing warmer.

"And I's know I wasn't the nicest to ya when ya first got ta Brooklyn, but I came up heat a ask ya if…yous wanted to be my goil."

"Your goil?" Leech gasped, sweat starting to appeared on her brow. Spot nodded, smirking a bit now.

"Yeah. Yous could be like da queen a Brooklyn…if ya want to that is."

Leech was having trouble concentrating but she knew what Spot was asking, and she knew her answer. She nodded slowly, her head swimming from all this news. Spot smiled again, and she knew there was nothing in the world she liked more than his smile. Not even money could beat it.

"Yeah, Spot," she whispered, leaning forward. "I do want to."

The two moved even closer, Spot leaning over her small frame. She kept her eyes locked with his as she tilted her head back so he could reach her lips. When their skin finally touched, Spot could feel how hot she was at the moment of the kiss. He wrapped moved to run a hand through her hair and she shivered. The kiss was tender and Leech felt treasure for the first time since her mother died as Spot cradled her head in his large hand.

Pulling apart the two smiled, Leech's face flaming in the cold air. Spot moved in for another kiss to which Leech immediately complied, smiling as she moved forward. Spot smiled in return, realizing how right this all was.

Their lips were only centimeters apart when Leech suddenly felt dizzy. The look of confusion barely registered on her face before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell backwards onto the roof, everything going black in the cold night air.

**Yay! I dont know if anyone feels that their kiss was a bit rushed but if so then i'm sorry for that. I was tired of having them dance around each other and I'm trying to get as much as this story done today as i can!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	19. Chapter 19: Pneumonia

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Skip/Leech, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Pneumonia

Spot reacted immediately and caught Leech before she could smack her head on the roof. Sliding from the edge he pulled her into his lap and shook her slightly, still in shock. Her head lulled to the side, hair spilling over his legs.

He couldn't understand it. She was perfect one moment, kissing him in that very Spot, and the next she was fainting in his arms and not moving at all. He would never admit it, but Spot was scared out of his mind as he readjusted his hold on the unconscience girl.

"Leech!" He shook her, trying to get some sort of response but there was none. Angered and scared, he hoisted her up bridal style and ran to the roof entrance. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he pushed through the door, careful not to hurt the fragile body in his arms.

"Jack!" he yelled as he rushed down the stairs. The infamous Jack Kelly immediately appeared at the tone in Spot's voice. When he noticed Leech he spun around and started leading spot down the hall. He yelled at newsies to clear the way as they made their way through the hallway.

A few of the newsies like Racetrack, Kid Blink, and Mush noticed what was going on and rushed to follow the two leaders and clear away any stragglers.

Finally Jack stopped at a door, yanking it open violently. It was the sick room. He waved Spot in motioning towards the bed. Spot laid Leech down and immediately started fawning over her. Combing over her face and exposed skin for anything that could've caused her to faint. His hands grazed over her lightly and as he moved to brush hair away from her face he pulled back and cursed.

"Jesus, Jack, she's burnin up," he growled, turning to the young man. Jack cursed as well and turned to the other boys.

"Blink, go find Crutchy and tell im what's happened, Racetrack go get Kloppman and tell im to get up hea wit dat foist aid kit." The two newsies nodded and rushed off to follow their orders.

"And me, Jack?" Mush asked, concern etched all over his face as he stared at Leech. Jack racked his brain for anything that Leech might nee and snapped his fingers when it hit him. Grabbing Mush by the shoulder he led him towards the door, speaking lowly.

"Get Sarah to come up hea and den run and get Medda, dis could b some goil ting Leech is goin through." He clapped Mush on the shoulder as he rushed out the room. Then he turned and hurried to the bed side.

He dropped to his knees like Spot had and stared over the younger girl with worry. Leech was like a sister to all of them and he knew none of them would be the same if something were to happen to her. Especially Crutchy. Or Spot apparently. He looked at him now and saw that Spot had readopted his cold stone mask. His intense eyes never blinked or wavered from Leech's face and he held her hand in a strong grip. Jack placed a comforting hand on the young mans shoulder, face grim.

"Jesus, Jack, I don't know what happened out dere," he sighed, squeezing Leech's hand. "One sec she's fine the next…I's is lucky she fell backwards inta my arms insteada forward off da roof."

Jack nodded as Crutchy hobbled into the room, followed by Kid Blink and Patches. The two newsie leaders stood immediately and moved to the side to let Crutchy to his sister.

"Whats the matta wit her Jack?" he asked, voice shaky as lowered himself down on the bed to hold his sisters hand. "And don't suga coat it none."

"We don't know yet, Crutchy," Jack said honestly, shooting Spot a sideways glance. Just then Kloppman hurried in, Racetrack talking animatedly behind him, carrying a large first aid kit.

"Step aside boys, aside," he said gruffly, shooing the boys away from the bed. Jack helped Crutchy up so Kloppman could take his seat.

Spot watched as the old man placed his hand on Leech's head and frowned. Patches moved to his side, scratching his head more fiercely than ever. Spot nodded to him, not moving his eyes from the girl in the bed. Kloppman was talking quickly to Kid Blink and Racetrack, motioning towards Leech. The two boys nodded and ran from the room, nearly knockin down Sarah as she came rushing in.

"Is Skip alright?" she asked worriedly, securing herself to her husband's side. Jack sighed and shrugged his unknowing. Sarah looked distressed as Kloppman replaced his hand to Leech's head. His frown deepened and Spot could feel himself growing agitated. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Her fevers through the roof and she's having trouble breathing too. Could be pneumonia," he said gravely as he moved his hand to rest in his lap.

Everyone in the room turned to Crutchy as he suddenly lost hold of one of his crutches and let it clatter to the ground. Patches retrieved for him and raised an eyebrow as the boy seemed to turn green. He was shaking badly and looked ready to throw up. Jack moved forward and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder, looking confused.

"What is it, Crutchy?" he asked, the sound of his authority sinking into his tone.

Crutchy seemed to shake himself free of a nightmare and stared with large, hurt eyes at Jack. Shaking his hand away, he limped towards the door, keeping his eyes far away from his sister's bed. "My mudda had pneumonia."

He was out of the room before anyone could respond, but there was nothing to say anyway. With the exception of Patches and Sarah, everyone knew that Crutchy and Leech's mother hadn't survived the illness.

Jack ran his hand over his face slowly, holding Sarah tightly to his side as she looked around in confusion. Kloppman sighed and closed up his first aid kit knowing there was nothing in it he could use. Kid Blink and Racetrack turned to each other looking down right frightened and at a loss for words. Spot was the only one who moved.

With a motion at Patches to follow him, he moved to the opposite corner of the room. The two Brooklnites were quite for a moment as Spot searched for the strength to say what he had to. Finally turning to Patches, he fixed the newsie with his usual stony stare.

"Round up da boys and get ready ta leave," he said seriously, not leaving room for argument.

"We's leavin?!" Patches asked shocked. Spot fought the urge to strangle him for wasting time with ridiculous questions.

"Take da boys back across the bridge for da night. I's is stayin here wit Leech." The scraggly haired boy nodded his understanding and rushed out of the room. Spot breathed slowly and returned to Jack's side.

"Hope you don't mind me stayin hea for da night," he said, not really asking permission. Jack shrugged, knowing there was no way he was getting the king of Brooklyn to nodded his thanks and took Kloppman's space on Leech's bed as the old man stood. He nodded to the young man and picked up his first aid kit, ready to leave.

"Come one, Race, Blink," he said making his way towards the door. "It's crowded enough in here without you two wastin space."

The two newsies nodded and followed out the door. Jack sighed again before turning to leave also.

"I have to get Sarah home, Spot, I'll be back hea in da morning. Just talk ta Race if ya need anything. Medda'll be by soon. Yous can take my old bunk for da night."

Spot nodded knowing he was going to do no such thing. He wasn't going to leave Leech's side even for a minute. He would sleep on the floor all night just to make sure that if Leech woke up that he would be the first person she saw. Just so she wouldn't be alone and she would know how much he really did care about her.

**Yay! Don't know when the next update will be since I'm in school so hope everyone liked this!**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	20. Chapter 20: Meanwhile

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Fin, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Skip/Leech, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Meanwhile

Spits paced in front of the door for the fifth time nervously. Mumbling under his breath, he cursed Dodge for sending him to the Bronx newsies alone. So what if Brooklyn had a girl? Who cared?! It didn't change the fact that Spot Conlon was the most feared newsie in all of New York.

"Damnit," Spits murmured, rubbing his hands together against the cold. "Just get it done wit!"

With that he stopped his pacing and fixed his hat. With a firm nod he skipped up the the steps of the lodging house and pounded on the door. Had he known someone had been watching him through the peep hole he wouoldnt have knocked so enthuisiatically.

"Hey, hey, hey now," a large, burly teenager warned as he pulled the door open. "No need to get rough wit da door."

Spit stepped down one step. This guy was beyond intimidating. There was a scar going across his lips that made his amused smile look crooked. He wore his hat low over his eyes, casting his face into shadow. He stood with his legs shoulder width apart and his muscled arms folded across his chest. He meant business.

"I-…" Spits faltered. "I-I need ta talk ta Fin," he stammered, trying to puff out his chest. The burly newsie chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yous wait hea," he said before closing the door once agains. Spits let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and fanned himself with his hat. This was a hard life.

Within a few minutes the door opened again, this time revealing a tall black boy in a red flannel shirt and brown hat. He nodded to Spits before motioning to the street below. Soits complied and jumped down the steps to the curb. The other boy took his time in walking there and when he stood beside Spits he simply crossed his arms and glanced at the sky.

"Yous got somethin yous wanna toik ta me about?" he asked, voice deep and grating. Spits nodded quickly, wringing his hat between his hands.

"Yeah, yeah Is do-"

"Well den spit it out, Spits," the leader of the Bronx newsies hissed. Spits quivered before nodding again.

"My man Dodger was up in Brooklyn da udda day."

"And?"

"Dere was dis goil dere."

"There're goils everywhere," Fin growled, growing impatient. Spits held his hands up in innocence.

"Yeah, yeah b-but dis one was dressed as a newsie." This caught Fins attention. He turned fully to Spits before lowering himself to the curb and nodding for Spits to do the same. Spits sat down, grateful for a chance to speak seriously.

"She was dressed as a newsie ad taggin with Spot Conlon-"

"The Spot Conlon?" Fin asked skeptically.

"One in da same," Spits said nodding, "her let 'er stand by him when deys was discussin turf beefs and then she stuck it ta Dodge." Fin raised a surprised eyebrow but Spits just kept nodding, begging truthfulness for every word he spat. "Told 'im ta beat it."

Fin turned away from Spits now and frowned at the street. After a moment of tense silence he pulled out a cigar and lit it up. Spits watched on enviously. Lord knew he couldn't afford a cigar these days. Fin blew a puff of smoke into the air before turning back to Spits, cigar in hand.

"Dis goil," he inquired, "she ain't from Brookyn?"

"Nah she neva been dere befoa. We's been goin down dere almost e'ry month and she aint neva been dere."

Fin nodded, taking another drag of his cigar. "And Spot got her workin for him?"

"Well we's don't know yets. She seems like his right hand man –er goil."

Again Fin nodded. Again he puffed on his cigar. Spits waited in anticipation as the tall boy seemed to frown at the world, deep in thought. And what a thought it was. His lips curled as he remembered the lithe girl that had hustled his and three of his boys out of a months earnings. They'd beat her fair and square in a poker game and she'd skipped out on them.

A few days later they'd seen that girl. She was hustling some hoity toity guy out of his pape money and when she's caught site of them she booked it. But anyone born and raised on the street knows there's no way to out run a group of newsies. They surrounded her and Fin had even had her by the ankles at one point. But just like with the money she owed them, she managed to wriggle away and they hadnt seen her since.

it was no big secret who this girl was though. Skip O'Neil from Manhattan. Little brat sister of the cripple. She'd hustled smarted boys than Fin in her day and always managed to stay just ahead of the bulls. But she'd screwed up with Fin and his boys. She hadn't skipped town and they'd caught up with her, knew her face, knew her brother. It was only a matter of time before they found er and everyone got what they deserved.

They'd blown into the Manhattan lodging house not long after Skip's disappearing act. Bruizer and Saul had torn the place apart while Fin calmly explained to a seething Jack Kelly that they'd been ripped off by an aquintance of his. The crip had been brought forward, legs dragging uselessing behind him, but he played unawares. They all did. No one of them seemed to know where the shoeless girl had gotten off to. The day had obviously not been one of Fin's favorites.

But now it was all coming together. It couldn't be just coincidence that this girl showed up in Brooklyn right after Skip disappeared. She was hiding out as a newsie. Practically under everyones nose. Fin smirked, mentally tipping his hat to her cleverness. Finally he replaced the cigar in his mouth and hopped to his feet. Spits scrambled after him and stepped back as he flexed his arms.

"Is wanna see dis Brooklyn goil," he said confidently. He had an idea of who it could be. Turning to the smaller boy, he jabbed his finger in his chest. "Yous is gonna show ha ta me."

Outwardly Spits nodded, but inwardly he groaned. Why did he get all the hard jobs?

**Sorry for the long-ish wait and sorry it's soo insanely short! For any of you that don't remember, Spits was one of the newsies from Queens that got showed out by 't know when the next update will be since I'm in school so hope everyone liked this!**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	21. Chapter 21: An Old Friend

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Fin, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Skip/Leech, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: An Old Friend

"Uuugh!"

Spot, Medda, Crutchy, and Patches all jumped as the girl in the bed they surrounded made the first sound all day. Moving immediately to her bed side, Spot clutched her hand tightly and turned it over in his own.

"Leech?" he asked uncertainly as she stirred, face scrunched up in discomfort. "Leech, can ya hea me?"

"Kara?" Crutchy butted in, leaning dangerously over the bed. "Kara yous gotta wake up now, sis."

"Uuugh," the aforementioned girl groaned again, turning her face into the pillow.

Medda brushed a feathery light hand over her sweaty head and she turned over again. Everyone held their breath as her eyes fluttered open like some fairy book ending and she looked around with glassy eyes. Blinking rapidly she tried to figure out just where the hell she was. The last thing she remembered was-

"Spot?" she slurred unsurely, squeezing her eyes shut again and moving to cover them with her hand. When she realized her hand was being held down by another she blinked again and tried to focus her blurry eyes on the people at her bedside. "Waz goin on?"

There was a collective sigh of relief and Leech raised an eyebrow in confusion. When her eyes finally focused, she realized her hand was being held by Spot himself and her cheeks grew decidedly warmer. Diverting her eyes, she saw her brother leaning over her and smiled crookedly at him. She'd come to Manhattan mostly to see him after all. She moved to sit up and suddenly everyone was moving.

"Woah dere!" Patches warned, holding up his hands like he was stopping traffic. "Take it easy, Leech. Ya been down a long time."

"What're ya toikin bout, Patch?" She grumbled as she struggled into a sitting position. Spot helped her up and she blushed, smile flashing over her hot face.

"Yous were really sick, Kara," Crutchy said, eyes wide and sad looking. Leech raised a brow at him, using her free hand to pat the bed. He sat.

"What are yous all goin on and on about?" she laughed, letting her eyes look over all of them. Why were they acting so strange? Deciding Spot would at least be straight with her, she turned to him and scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Ya been sleepin it off," he said, silver eyes wondering over her covered body. "Ya sorta passed out at da party."

"Da party!" Leech exclaimed, dropping Spot's hand as she clutched at her head. "Ah damn I musta ruined it for yous guys! Is it still goin on?"

"Four day party? Dis aint Brooklyn, Leech," Patches laughed, moving to smack her arm but stopping as Spot glared at him.

Even without the glare, the look on Leech's face would've been enough. Her eyes were wide, mouth hanging open in shock. She studied each person in the room, checking to see if this were some sort of joke. When no one started laughing, Leech frowned, a wave of nausea hitting her out of no where. She clutched at Spot's arm as the room started swaying.

"I don't feel so good," she whimpered to the king of Brooklyn as he leaned closer to her. With a concerned frown, he helped her back onto the mattress and rested a heavy hand on her forehead

"She's still pretty warm, Medda," he lamented as the young to-be queen of Brooklyn started dozing off.

Medda hurried forward, elegant dress swirling around her frame. She shooed Spot from his place on the bed and sat down next to the girl. Resting the back of her hand against her cheek she sighed and turned to Patches.

"Could you bring me a cold wash cloth please?" she asked sweetly, teeth flashing as she smiled charmingly. Patches was quick to obey and hurried from the room.

Spot took the time to step away from the bed and began pacing the small room. His eyes wondered to Leech every few moments and he frowned. She'd woken up three times before hand and it was always the same. She didn't remember what had happened or why she wasn't living it up at the party. It was starting to really worry all of them. Kloppman said it was normal with a fever like hers but it still killed the young man to see the girl this way. Confused and obviously scared before slipping into another sleep, never knowing if she was going to wake up again.

Patches came back into the room suddenly, empty handed, and face drawn. Spot raised an eyebrow at him and he hurried forward, pulling his leader into the hallway. Spot wasn't too happy about this, as he had rarely left the room except to relieve himself since Leech had passed out. Crossing his muscled arms over his chest, his glared down at Patches.

"This had betta be good," he warned, not in the mood to play around. Patches next words completely shut him up though.

"Dere're some newsies hea from da Bronx tryin ta see Leech."

"How'd dey know she was hea?" Spot growled, hand immediately going for his cane.

"Dey said dey went ta Brooky and Ace pointed em hea."

Spot hissed under his breath, swearing to kill Ace as soon as he was back in Brooklyn. Turning away from Patches, he ran a tired hand over his face and tried to think fast. He knew that Leech was hiding from newsies in the Bronx but he didn't know which ones. If he refused to let them see her, it could mess with peace in the boroughs. With an angry growl he lashed out and punched the wall. Patches jumped as he turned back around nodding confidently.

"Bring em up."

The balding teen immediately agreed and rushed off to collect the newsies. Spot hurried back into the sick room, ignoring the confused looks the others shot him as he went to Leech's bedside. He drew the blankets up to her chin, murmuring under his breath as she fussed around, probably too warm for comfort. Apologizing in his mind, he whipped off his hat and placed it on her head, pulling it down over her eyes, hoping to obscure her face.

Hearing the sound of feet pounding up the stares he stood and motioned for Crutchy to beat it. The cripple would usually argue for the sake of his sister, but the look on Spot's face sent him to running. He cleared the door and was already halfway down the hall when Patches reappeared, three boys trailing behind him. Spot growled as he recognized them.

"Fin," he greeted, spitting into his hand. The tall black teen copied the motion and they shook firmly.

"It's been a long time, Conlon," he smirked, teeth flashing against his dark skin.

"I hea yous is runnin da Bronx now," Spot said, acting nonchalant as he studied his nails.

"Das right, Is moving up in da world," Fin nodded, crossing his arms and glancing around Spot. "I'm actually not hea ta make pleasantries, Conlon."

"Right," Spot agreed, also crossing his arms. "What can I do ya foa?"

"Dat girl," Fin stated, nodding towards the bed. "She new ta Brooky?"

"A bit," Spot shrugged. "What's it to ya?"

"Well Is tink we's might knows 'er," Fin grinned, turning to his two newsies. "An old friend ya could say."

"Is dat so?" Spot growled, fists clenching under his arms. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Medda try to settle Leech as she started fussing in her sleep.

"Mhm," Fin nodded starting to slowly step around Spot. "Just thought I'd take a look ta be coitan."

The entire room tensed as Fin went to lean over Leech. Spot was just about to jump forward and tell him to back off when Medda stood, blocking Leech with her body. She smiled up at Fin, turning on her natural Swedish Meadow Lark charm.

"I'm sorry, Fin was it?" She batted her eyelashes. "But my niece here, is very sick. We wouldn't want you catching it from her."

"Your niece?" Fin scoffed incredulously as Spot shot Medda a confused look.

"Yes, visiting here from Sweden, I asked Spot to watch out for her since I'm always working."

Fin rubbed his chin, looking thoughtfully down at the flashy woman. "Interestin," he mused. "I know Is don't know no one from Sweden." The room, especially Spot, was able to breathe again as Fin turned away from the bed. He stopped though, smirking directly at his Brooklyn counter part before wheeling around and shoving Medda none to gently out of the way. "Betta safe den sorry though."

Spot tensed, ready to pounce as Fin leaned over the bed, hands resting on either side of Leech's head. He leaned his face in close, nose nearly brushing over the girls borrowed hat. As the bed curved from his weight, Leech sighed and turned over onto her other side, face a hairs breath away from Fin's as she rested momentarily on her back. Spot's heart froze up as he saw Fin smirk evilly, fingers clenching into fists on the mattress.

Every breath in the room hitched as Leech pressed her face to the pillow, one bleary eye opening momentarily and studying the boy leaning over her. He smiled wickedly down at her, eyes hidden under his own cap. Leech's eye blinked once before widening in recognition.

"Hey there," Fin said smoothly, one hand raising and moving over Leech's cheek.

Spot had had enough.

Moving forward he yanked Fin back just as Leech's eye rolled back into her head and she slept once more. Pulling the boy towards the door, he all but tossed him into the hallway. The two leaders glared at each other, though Fins was a bit too triumphant for Spot's liking. Finally we shrugged, turning on his heels and with a snap of his fingers, started leading his newsies down the hallway.

"Wasn't her," he said with a shrug, before disappearing down the stairs. Spot glared after his, whole body shaking in rage. He glanced back into the room to see Patches helping Medda back to her feet from where Fin had knocked her down. Leech lay in bed, totally dead to the world and snoozing soundly.

With a shake of his head, Spot returned to her bedside and flopped down beside her. Grabbing her hand, he squeezed it, hoping it would register to her in her dreams. He knew that Fin had recognized her, there was no doubt. Which meant sooner or later he'd try to get her back for scamming him. Spot wasn't about to let anything happen to her though. Anyone that messed with her messed with all of Brooklyn. He just wished he could hurry and get her back across the bridge where all his boys could look out for her. She was a sitting duck in this bed.

"Kara," he whispered, leaning in close to her ear so no one else in the room heard. "Please wake up soon."

* * *

Fin smirked as he strutted down the crowded streets. His two biggest boys followed close behind, and trailing them was Spits, the little newsie from Queens. He had waited outside after leading them across the bridge. Fin chuckled to himself as he remembered the look on the thin girls face in her one moment of clarity. She knew exactly what was waiting for her as soon as she was up again.

"I gotcha now, Skip," he murmured to himself, clenching his fist menacingly.

* * *

**I cant believe it's been so long since I updated! I'm so so sorry! I'm out of school now so I'm gonna try to catch up on some of my stories! I hope I still have some faithful reviewers and I hope everyone liked this!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	22. Chapter 22: Happy to be Alive

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Fin, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Skip/Leech, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Happy to be Alive

The young girl stirred as she came to in the middle of the sick room. Leech sat up, her head feeling heavy and slow. She blinked, realizing it was night time. Shifting, she glanced down at the fact that something was weighing down her hand. She blinked again and smiled at the site of a sleeping Spot Conlon as her bed side, his head resting by their joined hands. With her free hand she reached over and lightly ruffled his hair, not interested in waking him. he sighed in his sleep and turned his head over.

She smiled again and gently coaxed his hand off hers. Stretching her stiff fingers she smirked and pushed the blanket away with her feet. Since Spot was blocking the side of the cot, she crawled to the edge of the bed and scrambled off. She stood on wobbly legs, stretching with a muffled groan as her back popped. Letting her arms flop down to her sides, she scratched her stomach. She was starving.

A loud gurgle confirmed her thought and she tip toed towards the door. She knew there was no food to be found in the lodging house itself but she could see the sun starting to rise out the window and that meant more than the boys waking up. It meant free food too.

Skipping down the stairs, she cringed as she heard Kloppman barge into the boys bunk room. She had to hurry. She reached the ground floor and realized she wasn't wearing any shoes. Cursing, she glanced around and spotted a pair of boots by the door. Shrugging, she hopped into them and hoofed it out the front door, not bothering to lace them up. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as the cold morning air reached her. She shook her head having not thought to grab a jacket. She huffed and her breath fogged up in front of her.

Leech walked in silence, watching –not for the first time- as the city seemed to wake up around her. Turning her face to the sky, she smiled as the sun rose and warmed her face. She thought back to when her mother would wake her up this early saying it built character. She'd shown Kara what it was like to see the sun rise into the sky and begin the day officially. Her mother was the reason Kara loved Manhattan so much. She'd never watched the sun rise over any other borough.

She stopped at a cross street, a small number of carts passing her as she glanced around. Closing her eyes, she sighed and listened, trying to filter out the clatter of shops being opened and children being woken. A faint humming met her ears and she beamed, turning down the street, arms still rapped tightly around her chest. She skipped along the streets, dodging out of the way of bustling grown-ups who were too busy to notice a young, dirty girl scrambling by.

She turned the corner into the square and spotted the large cart. The holy women smiled down at the waves of working class children who had woken early just to have a chance at free food. The nuns always seemed to have enough. Leech smiled and skirted around the large crowd, spying a bench across the square. She could wait a bit while the other, possibly younger kids got fed first. She settles herself onto the bench and folded her legs in front of her, hair spilling over her shoulder as she'd also forgotten a hat.

Leech yawned, leaning against the back of the bench. She squinted up at the sky and wondered what day it was. She remembered the last time she had woken up and knew she'd been sick for a while after the party. She huffed, steam clouding her face, as she remembered feeling dizzy after Spot had kissed her. She'd thought it'd been the thrill of her first kiss.

She blushed, thinking of Spot. Leech knew it probably wasn't a good idea to skip out of the Lodging House without letting him know, but that's what she did best right? She'd be back before he woke up anyway…hopefully. Sighing again she rested her head in her hands as she remembered something else from the last time she'd been aware of anything besides a sea of darkness.

Fin.

She shivered. Had she been dreaming? It'd seemed so real; his evil smirk, his dark eyes, his hand on her cheek. She touched her cheek now, frowning. Had he been in the Lodging House? She shook the thought away with a mirthless laugh. Spot wouldn't have let him near her. She'd just been having a nightmare, she was sure of it.

"Skip?"

Leech jumped at her old name, head snapping up. She sighed in relief when she saw it was just Racetrack standing in front of her. Glancing behind him, she noticed the early morning newsies gathering around the nuns' cart. She sighed, thinking how she'd have to wait a bit longer until Race held out an extra cup of coffee and piece of bread. She raised an eyebrow up at the Italian but he just smirked, taking a seat next to her.

"I's thought dat was you," he said, sipping at his hot drink carefully.

"How's it goin, Race?" Leech questioned, biting into her roll.

"I's should be askin yous dat, dontcha tink?" Race smirked, raising an eyebrow at the younger girl. Leech rolled her eyes in return but turned them to her coffee after a second.

"What happened?" she all but whispered not bothering to look up at him. Race sighed, removing is hat momentarily to scratch the back of his head.

"Ya got real sick for a few days dere," he said, eyes wondering over the square. "Kloppman said ya had pneumonia."

Leech froze up at this, thinking about how pneumonia had killed her own mother. Shaking it off she glanced sideways at Race only to see he was staring at her. She shrugged.

"Well, I feel fine now," she said trying to make light of the situation. In reality she could have broken down crying in tears of utter joy and thankfulness. Someone up there must really like her. She glanced up at the light sky and smirked.

"Ya had us all worried dere," Race pressed on, finishing his roll and coffee. "I's thought Spot was gonna keel ova any minute."

Leech cringed. She'd never wanted to worry anybody. "Sorry."

"Fo what?" Race asked, sounding shocked. Leech shrugged, eyes starting to sting.

"I's shoulda just stayed in Brooky like Spot told me to," she sniffed.

"Hey now," Race said, reaching an arm around her shoulder. "If ya'd done dat den no one woulda been dere when ya's got sick. It was good dat yous was at da party."

Leech shook her head, lip trembling now as tears started to spill over her face. Race took her coffee tin away and placed it with his on the ground. He hugged Leech to his chest, patting her back gently. He'd always loved her like a sister and he was shocked to see her reduced to tears like this.

Leech hid her tear streaked face into her friend's chest. She had never cried in front of one of the boys before and strictly speaking it was embarrassing. She didn't even know _why_ she was crying. She wasn't hurt or in pain and she wasn't sad about anything. As a matter of fact she was happy. Happy that somehow she had pulled through the sickness that had taken her mother from her. Happy that she would get to spend another day laughing and being rude with the boys. Happy to be alive.

"I's don't wanna die, Race," she cried, bringing her hands up to her face as she shook with small sobs. Racetrack rubbed her back, pulling her closer.

"Hey now," he repeated, laughing nervously. "Ya aint gonna die anytime soon. Spot would kill ya."

Leech laughed, hiccuping as she pulled away from the gambler. She rubbed the tears from her face quickly, wiping her nose on her sleeve. She glanced over at Race who was still smiling at her and smiled right back. She knew that she still had a lot of life left in her and could only hope she had friends as good as Race through most of it. with one last sniff she looked down at her hands, not sure where to go from there.

"I'm tired," she said sheepishly, glancing side ways as Race turned to face forward on the bench.

"Yeah," he sighed, resting his arms on the back of the bench. "And I's gotta get ta woik."

Leech nodded, knowing that he needed to make money more than he needed to comfort her. Standing she waited for him to stand too before pulling him into an awkward hug. It was short and she pulled away quickly, but she knew that he understood what she was trying to say from the smile on his face. Running a hand through her dirty hair she shrugged, kicking her feet uselessly.

"Thanks, Race," she said shrugging. He shrugged as well, pulling a cigar from his deep pocket. With a smirk he tipped his hat to her and turned to waltz down the street.

"See ya, Skip," he called over his shoulder, still using her old name as he'd never learned the new one. She smiled at that. Her old name made her feel more at home than ever. With a sigh she turned in the opposite direction and started off back towards the lodging house. Spot was probably up by now.

**Yay! I love Racetrack!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	23. Chapter 23: Fireflies in Central Park

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Fin, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Skip/Leech, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits and Patches are mine though!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Fireflies in Central Park

Leech flipped over on the cot again, sighing into the dark bunk room. She wasn't tired. She'd been asleep for nearly five day, how could she be tired? She stretched out, her new shirt and pants rubbing against the sheets. She'd lost a fair amount of weight while she'd been sick, so where her clothes had already been hanging off her before, she was practically swimming in them now. So when she'd returned from her talk with Race she'd hunted down new pants and a shirt.

She smirked as she thought of her reentry into the Manhattan News Boy Lodging House.

She'd walked in, feeling more than a little beat, her muscles not used to the activity as of late and been greeted by a raging Spot. Apparently he'd been worried sick after her little disappearing act and had all but torn the place apart looking for her. Leech had listened to him rant and rave, attracting a good sized crowd of newsies, for ten minute before reaching up and pulling him into a kiss. He'd been shocked but seemed to appreciate it as his strong arms snaked around her waist, pulling him flush against him.

The boys had made a collective gasp before breaking into thunderous applause accompanied by a handful of wolf whistles and cat calls. The best part for Leech was when Crutchy had appeared and nearly had a heart attack. He'd limped forward, ripping them apart and asked what the hell was going on. Spot had smugly explained that Leech was his girl, thus making her queen of Brooklyn. More cheers.

Leech smiled now at the memory. She knew that some people would think Spot was too old for her, but she didn't mind the four year difference in the slightest. She flopped onto her back and stared at the bunk over hers. Spot was sleeping up there right now. The two of them were heading back to Brooklyn in the morning, not wanting to waste anytime with Fin on the move. Leech had found out that she hadn't been dreaming at all and agreed to leave as soon as possible.

Leech flipped over and sighed again. She wasn't tired. She looked up as she heard Spot bunk groan. Within a few second his head popped over the side, staring at her upside down. She smiled up at him in the darkness, moving so that she was sitting on her knees.

"Cant sleep?" Spot asked, moving off his cot as quietly as possible. Leech shook her head, making room for him on hers.

"I aint tired, I's was out cold for all dat time," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. He laughed, making them both shake before settling down. He rested his head atop hers and sighed.

"Ya had me scared, Kara," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Leech frowned, and cuddled into his side.

"Sorry," she whispered, moving her hands to wrap around his middle.

It was weird. Even though they hadn't any time to talk about what had happened at the party, it was like they just_ knew_ how to be together. Spot had the over bearing, protective act down and loved being able to hold Leech close to him after watching her sleep for so long. Leech was just happy to be able to lean on him for support. Knowing he hadn't left her side while she was sick made her feel like she could trust him. he leaned down then and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured, his thumb rubbing comforting circles in her arm. "Just don't eva scare me like dat again."

"I's promise," Leech said automatically without thinking. It never occurred to her that this would be a hard promise to keep.

They sat in silence for a long time, enjoying being able to spend time together without a crowd of teenage and young boys watching them curiously. Everyone was sleeping since it was nearly one in the morning. Leech sighed, her head resting on the young mans chest, his heart thumping against her ear slowly. even this wasn't enough to lull her to sleep.

"Hey," Spot whispered suddenly, shaking her slightly. She turned her face up to him curiously. "I's wanna show ya somethin."

* * *

Making the trip from the Lodging House all the way to Central Park took the Brooklyn royals nearly three hours and by the end, Spot had to carry Leech on his back for the last block and a half. When they finally cleared the first bit of trees, Leech slid from Spots back, kicking off her boots so that she could curl her toes in the grass. Smiling she turned her face to look at Spot who was looking around curiously.

"What're we hea for?" she asked, tilting her head and looking around herself.

"So yous can see what I wanna show ya," Spot said as if it were obvious. They smirked at each other and started walking along a path, hand in hand.

Leech sighed happily, looking around her at all the natural beauty. She'd always loved Central Park. It was better than anything in all of New York and she came here as often as her game would allow. It was no secret that it was slightly out of the way, but always worth the trip. She squeezed Spot's hand and turned to look at him again, smile still plastered on her face.

She'd always wondered if kid in other boroughs came to Central Park. Now she knew. Spot was obviously familiar with the park as he steered them away from the path, pulling Leech along behind him as he snaked his way through trees and bushes, not worried in any way about getting lost in the dark. Leech followed easily, hopping over logs and ducking under branches that Spot held up for her. Every once and a while she'd get distracted by a squirrel or something like that running by, but Spot would always tug on her hand, bringing her back.

They walked in comfortable silence now that they'd reached the park. On the way there, Spot had asked Leech questions about her childhood that she had happily answered. She'd told him stories about her mother and about Crutchy from when she was younger, getting lost in the happy memories. Spot had just smiled at her, seeming happy just to listen as she rattled on and on, but now they were both silent, not wanting to disturb the calm of the park.

Finally, they cleared the trees and Leech blinked, realizing they were at the edge of the Reservoir. The giant lake stretched out in front of them, nothing daring to break its surface. The sky was starting to lighten slightly, the sun preparing to rise in the far off distance. Leech couldn't help but beam. She hadn't been to the Reservoir in almost a year. No time what with skipping around scamming people. She looked up at the young man at her side and smiled. He was looking across the lake solemnly, his face set in a calm expression. Standing on tip toe, she kissed his cheek lightly, making him smirk.

"How'd ya know I liked it hea so much?" she teased as they moved over to a nearby tree. It's trunk was twisted in bent close to the ground. She hopped up and sat on it, her feet dangling off the leafy ground while Spot sat near the base.

"I's didn't," he chuckled. "I's just know I's like it hea a lot."

"Ya come hea a lot?" she asked surprised, ripping her eyes away from the peaceful site.

Spot shrugged, arms crossed over his firm chest. "I's used to."

Leech nodded in understanding. Taking care of an entire borough of boys didn't leave him a lot of time to sit around and enjoy the scenery. Soon she wouldn't have time for it either. She sighed. It was sad really. Spot was still so young to have so much on his shoulders. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was always so serious and at first it had bother her, but now she knew that he always had to be on guard. It was sad. Touching his shoulder until he looked up at her, she patted the space on the trunk next to her.

Spot shrugged and swung himself onto the tree, one leg on either side, facing Leech. She scooted over and rested against his chest, listening to him breathe. He wrapped his arms loosely around her hips and they sat quietly, staring at the Reservoir. After a while Leech's brow scrunched thoughtfully. Turning her head, she rested her chin on Spot collar bone until he looked down at her.

"What'd you wanna show me? The Reservoir?" He smirked, shaking his head as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Reaching up, he turned her face back towards the lake and hugged her tighter to his chest.

"Just waits for it," he whispered into her ear. She shivered and nodded, getting comfortable against him.

The two sat there in silence for another ten or fifteen minutes before Leech's head shot up from Spot's chest. She squinted over the lake, trying to figure out if she'd really just seen what she thought she had. She waited until she saw it again. A tiny flicker of light towards the middle of the Reservoir. She turned her head up to Spot only to find him smiling down at her. She frowned in confusion but shook her head.

"Did yous see dat?" she asked hurriedly, pulling her arm out from under his and pointing towards where she'd seen the light.

"See what?" Spot asked innocently, turning in the direction she was pointing.

"Dere was a light and- dere it is again!"

Leech sat up straight and leaned forward in confusion as another light blinked over the lake. She frowned as she noticed another one, closer to the shore. She turned to Spot, and saw that he was smirking at her again. She raised an eyebrow. What was he up to? Ignoring him, she stood and inched closer to the edge of the pond. A few minutes of tense silence later she gasped as she saw five lights flicker at once.

"What _are_ dose tings?" she mumbled, as Spot came up behind her. Wrapping his strong arms around her middle, he leaned his head over her shoulder and chuckled.

"Fireflies," he murmured against her neck. She blinked as lights started to flicker over the whole lake.

Soon what looked like thousands of fireflies were lighting up the Reservoir, their lights blinking on and off slowly. Leech gasped, eyes big as saucers as she watched them dance over the water. She'd never seen like it in her whole life. And she'd lived in almost every borough of New York City. Her back straightened as she felt something land on her arm, she frowned at the tiny bug until suddenly it blinked, light shining from its tiny body.

"Wow," she breathed as it flew away, getting lost in the swarm of little glowing bugs. She turned so that her lips were pressed to Spot's ear. "Dis is so amazin." He chuckled, holding her a bit tighter as she turned around to watch the light show. "How's did ya know about dem?"

"I's been around," he laughed, shrugging. "I figyad I'd show em to ya before dey all died from da cold."

Leech beamed, practically bouncing up in down as she turned to Spot. Pulling him down, she kissed him right on the lips, smirking as his tongue ran over her bottom lip suggestively. She pulled away, much to his displeasure and planted another, sweeter kiss on his lips before smiling up at him gratefully.

"Thank yous, Spot," she said softly. "Dis is amazin." She turned to the Reservoir again, leaning back against the king of Brooklyn. He held her tightly against him, nearly lifting her off the ground as he murmured into her ear.

"Ya welcome, Firefly." Leech smirked, turning her head slightly towards him.

"Anotha new name?" she teased, eyes moving back over the lake where the fireflies were starting to move away.

"I's tink dis one'll stick for good," Spot nodded, resting his chin atop his queen's head.

**Yay! The namesake of the story is finally here! Hope everyone liked this! Second time I've uploaded today and I'm gonna try to keep it up cause I wanna finish this story soon-ish. I know! Sad! But anyway, reviews make me smile!**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	24. Chapter 24: Queen of Brooklyn

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Skip/Leech/Firefly, Patches, Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits, Fin, and Henry are mine though!  
p.s. sorry if another nick name change confuses some people, but I swear it's the last one! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Queen of Brooklyn

"Heya, Firefly," Sparks called as he hurried by the brown haired girl on his way to the washroom. Firefly, formally known as Leech and Skip, waved after him. The new nickname seemed to have stuck well with even the Manhattan boys calling her by it now.

It'd been a month since her and Spot had come back to Brooklyn and she'd been shocked to see how all the boys rushed her as soon as she stepped into the lodging house. They'd all missed her while she'd been sick, having gotten used to her presence. That plus the fact that now that she was back, their leader had returned and everything was as it should be.

Firefly had adjusted quickly to the roll of Queen of Brooklyn. All the boys seemed to respect her title, thanks to Spot who had dared anyone to question it. She had finally gotten the hang of selling papes and went out with the midday newsies while Spot went in the morning. She still woke up before him though, usually washing up and then moving to wake up the morning boys, having gotten familiar with most of them now.

"Come on, Baby-Face," she yawned, tapping the younger boy's foot as she passed his cot. "Time ta carry da banna."

He groaned, flipping his pillow over his head. Firefly sighed, moving to the bunk below his and shaking Slick, knowing he'd be up faster and help with his bunk mate.

"Up and at em, Slick," she said as he blinked groggily. "When ya up get Baby-Face for me." The boy nodded slowly, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed.

As Firefly straightened up, Mr. Boltin walked in smirking at how she'd already started waking up the boys. They winked at each other as Boltin headed towards the rest of the bunks. Firefly headed back to the one that she shared with Spot and grinned down at him. The King of Brooklyn was fast asleep, head hidden under his arm, and snoring lowly. Firefly took a moment to watch him adoringly before reaching down and shoving him off the cot with a grunt. He landed with a loud 'thud' and immediately sat up; eyes squeezed shut and face twisted in annoyance.

"Firefly," he growled, opening is eyes slowly and glaring at her. She laughed, leaning over the cot and kissing his cheek.

"Time to get up," she said, patting his shoulder.

Spot huffed, pulling himself off the ground and stretching. Firefly winked at him before moving to the bunk above theirs. A tiny boy slept there, his thumb in his mouth as he dreamed. Firefly smiled at this, tugging at his elbow until his thumb popped out of his mouth. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she shook him gently.

"Henry," she said gently. "Henry, time ta get up, darlin."

The tiny child blinked awake, his big brown eyes staring back at her innocently. Firefly smiled, helping him greet the day. She'd always liked younger children just because they looked up to you no matter what. Henry was new to the Lodging House, which was why he didn't have a nickname yet. Gabby had found him down by the docks two days ago and brought him back. Firefly had immediately taken a liking to him and insisted he have the bunk above hers. This was why she now shared with Spot since he'd lost his sleeping place to the little boy.

"Mornin," she smiled, picking him up as he reached his hands out to her. Placing him on the ground, she took his hand and walked him around the cot to where Spot still stood, looking nonplussed.

"How come he gets such a sweet wake up?" he grumbled as the little boy clutched onto his queen's leg. Firefly laughed and stood on tip toe, kissing Spot square on the lips.

Just as he was getting into it, she pulled away, a triumphant smirk on her face. "Awake yet?"

"Ya evil," he growled, hugging her to his chest momentarily before ruffling her hair and turning towards the wash room. Firefly shook her head after him before turning back down to Henry.

"Hungry?" she asked as he replaced his thumb in his mouth. He blinked up at her before nodding slowly. "Ok, let's go get somethin ta eat."

Hoisting the boy onto her hip, she smiled as he let his head of curly hair thump against her shoulder. Ducking around the Brooklyn newsies, she exited the bunk room and headed down the stairs of the Lodging House. She reached the ground floor, nodded at Boltin as she crossed the lobby and then she was outside. Smiling in the early morning, she hitched Henry higher on her hip and started off down the street.

There was a low whistle from over head and her head shot up, eyes looking over the roof tops before they spotted Dash sitting on a near by roof. He was one of Spot's birdies, so she rarely saw him in the lodging house. She waved at him, letting him know she was fine and continued down the street. Spot always made sure some of his boys were watching out for her. Even though Fin hadn't shown his face since they were in Manhattan, they both knew he was up to something.

The nuns that fed the newsies of Manhattan didn't exist here in Brooklyn, so Firefly carried Henry down to Tibby's. She usually only went there with Spot in the evenings but she'd been taking Henry to get breakfast since he'd been found. She pushed the door open, walking in backwards with Henry clinging to her flannel shirt. She sighed in the worm restaurant. It was the end of November so it had gotten a lot cold, snow falling every once and a while but melting soon after.

Firefly sat with Henry in a empty booth letting him look at the menu even though she knew he couldn't read. She waited for him, knowing she wouldn't order anything until he put it down, thumb still in his mouth.

"Flap jacks?" she asked knowingly.

The young boy nodded and she smiled as a waiter came by. She order him some flap jacks and milk and then watched as he kicked his legs aimlessly. She couldn't help but wonder where his mother was whenever she did this. She was sure he'd rather be having breakfast with his mom than a hooligan like her. She squinted, resting her head on her hand and really looking at the boy. He'd looked so familiar to her since the day Gabby had brought him to the Lodging House.

"Well, well, well," a voice came from next to the table. "What is da Queen a Brooklyn doin here in a place as common as Tibby's?"

Firefly beamed as she turned her face up to look at Racetrack. Jumping up, she pulled him into a tight hug, happy to see him after all this time. He rarely had time to socialize anymore, what with being the leader of the Manhattan newsies and all.

"Race! It's great ta see ya!" she exclaimed, pulling away and wiping her hair away from her face. "What're ya doin in Brooklyn?"

"Well as it just so happen I came ta toik tada Queen," the Italian smirked, sliding into the booth next to Henry. He thumped the little boy on his head playfully before turning to his friend across the table.

"What can I do ya for, Race?" Firefly asked, laughing as he pulled out a cigar.

"Well as ya may or may not know, ya boithday is comin up in a few days," the King of Manhattan said, popping the cigar into the corner of his mouth.

"As a matta a fact I did know dis," Firefly smirked, thanking the waiter as he brought the flap jacks and a glass of milk. She pushed the plate and glass over to Henry, slapping Race's hand away as he reached towards it. "What's it to ya?"

"Well we's gotta do something ta celebrate," Race said in exasperation as he patted himself down looking for a match.

"Well I'm a bit busy dese days, Race," Firefly replied as she smiled at Henry over his glass of milk. Race turned to the little boy as if seeing him for the first time and lifted his hands in the air.

"Wows, whea are my mannas? A course ya don't wanna celebrate, ya gotta take care a yous and Spot's kid. Congratulations by da way." Firefly narrowed her eyes at the gambler dangerously. She didn't like being the center of anyone's joke. With a sigh she glanced at Henry before leaning over the table towards Race.

"Alright, let's have a party," she said challengingly. "Lets do it up big and have all a Hattan and Brooklyn head over ta Medda's ta celebrate just for me."

"Now ya toikin!" Race smiled, pulling his still unlit cigar out of his mouth. Jumping up from the booth, he shoved it back in his pocket and spun to face Firefly. "We's is gonna have such a shindig ya gonna faget any udda boithday ya eva had!"

With that he tipped his hat and hurried from the Tibby's probably on his way to find Spot. Firefly cursed under her breath realizing she'd been suckered into giving the guys a reason to party. Shaking her head, she turned to Henry who was slowly finishing his last flap jack and shook her head.

"Well for the Queen a Brooklyn I ain't dat bright, huh?" she asked, tilting her head at the youngster. He laughed through syrupy lips and she smiled. Leaving a dollar on the table for the flapjacks and milk she stood, taking Henry into her arms and exited the diner.

**This was just a short chapter about how Skip/Leech/Firefly adjusts to being Queen a Brooklyn. Slow paced I know, but the story picksup again next chapter, no worries!**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	25. Chapter 25: Don't be Afraid of the Dark

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Skip/Leech/Firefly, Patches, Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits, Fin, and Henry are mine though!  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Don't be Afraid of the Dark

"Firefly! How ya been kid?" Medda the Swedish Meadowlark, swept down the stairs, pulling the younger woman into a fierce hug. Firefly returned the gesture happily, Laughing as she felt Henry cling to the back of her pant leg.

"It's good ta see ya, Medda," she said honestly pulling away. She smiled as Spot stepped forward, throwing an arm over her shoulder. She leaned into his chest and watched as Medda's face lit up.

"Happy birthday," she gushed, touching Firefly's cheek gently. "All the Manhattan boys are here already."

"Thanks, Medda," Firefly smiled as Spot whistled over his shoulder. The whole of Brooklyn minus the younger boys, their babysitters, and a few birdies filed into the theater.

"This place looks good," Spot commented, nodding his head in approval. Medda had had the usual workers hang pink streamers from the balconies. Fancy white table clothes covered all the tables which were piled high with booze. The king smirked at this and turned to Firefly. Leaning forward he kissed her quickly on the lips, smirking.

"Happy boithday, baby," he murmured, smiling into her hair. Firefly smiled, hugging him from the side.

"Thanks," she whispered back, reaching a hand behind her to ruffle Henry's hair. The little boy stepped forward, thumb securely in his mouth.

"Firefly!" Medda said suddenly. "I have the perfect dress for you to wear tonight," she purred, clapping her hands together. Firefly cringed back, afraid of what this could mean.

"I's don't really wanna-"

"Nah, get up dere," Spot said shoving her forward. She tripped into Medda, smiling apologetically before wheeling back around to face Spot. He just smirked, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Dis is ya night, I's want ya ta look special."

He kissed her cheek before pulling away, winking at Medda as he backed up into the crowd. Firefly huffed, knowing there was no arguing with him at this point. Turning to Medda she forced a smile, latching on to Henry's little hand for support. The meadowlark clapped happily, quickly leading the way up the stairs.

"You are going to look so smashing, darling," she cooed as she reached the second floor landing. Turning down the hallway, she led the two Brooklynites to the last door on the left and rushed through the door.

Medda's dressing room was not for the faint of heart. Feathery costumes and revealing dresses hung from the countless number of racks. Mirrors hung on almost every wall, the biggest one hanging over a vanity that was littered with mountains of make up. Firefly gaped, stuck in the doorway, Henry hidden behind her legs.

"Come in, come in," Medda sang, waving them in with a manicured hand. Firefly inched forward slowly, eyeing everything carefully and pulling Henry along behind her. "I'll go grab the dress."

Firefly nodded, picking Henry up as Medda disappeared behind a curtain of sequins and feathers. She sat the little boy down on a stool by the open window. Digging into his front pocket, she pulled out his new sling shot and smiled.

"Play wit dis for a bit, yeah?" she suggested, glancing over her shoulder as Medda reappeared.

"Here it is," she sang, bringing the dress foreword with a flourish. Firefly squinted at it, not even sure where her head was supposed to go. "I'll help you put it on."

Firefly nodded gratefully, feeling like she was going to get the pretty green dress dirty. Ruffling Henry's hair, she moved behind a curtain with Medda and quickly stripped down to her skivvies. Stepping into the dress with help from Medda, she pulled it up over her chest, sticking her arms quickly through the small, off-the-shoulder sleeves. Clutching it to her front, she waited patiently as Medda laced it up tight, gasping as the last tie was yanked into place.

The meadowlark stepped back and gasped, hand going over her chest as she smiled. Firefly raised an eyebrow, glancing down at herself. The dress clung to her chest and waist, fanning out at her hips in delicate, curving ruffles. She'd kicked off her shoes so it dragged slightly on the hard wood floor. Turning her eyes back up to Medda she frowned.

"What's da matta?" she asked, twisting around to glance at her back. "Does it look okay?"

Medda stepped forward, stilling the younger girl so she could look at her properly. Still smiling, she spun her slowly, taking in the dress completely. Stopping finally, she held Firefly at arms length and smiled.

"Ya look wonderful, kid," she said, touching the side of her face in a motherly fashion. Firefly beamed, having never received such a compliment. "Now just wait here while I go and grab you some shoes. We should be the same size."

The older woman was out of the room and down the hall before Firefly could protest. She really didn't want to walk around in heels, wobbling unsteadily before she'd even had a drink. Shaking her head she exited the 'dressing room' and presented herself to Henry.

"Well?" she said, arms at her sides as she spun on the spot. "Whatdya tink?"

She looked over and noticed that the boy wasn't paying attention to her. Instead he had his head stuck out the window, staring down into the alley. She moved to his side and look down into the dark too. She squinted, spotting what looked like a slingshot sitting in the middle of the alley.

"Is dat yours?" she asked Henry, already knowing the answer. He nodded as she tugged on his elbow so that he'd stop sucking on his thumb.

"Yes," he squeaked, looking forlorn. Firefly sighed, glancing out the window again. Picking Henry up she moved to the door, glancing down the hallway before hurrying out.

"Well we's can go get it befoa Medda gets back," she explained, hurrying to the stairs.

Taking them two at a time, she stumbled as she reached the ground floor. Adjusting her hold on Henry, she glanced over her shoulder and spied of the boy breaking out the booze without her. She caught a glimpse of Spot, smile plastered on his face as he listened to a story Kid Blink was telling. She smiled warmly even though he didn't look in her direction. He looked so happy in that moment. No worries, nothing to handle or deal with. Just good times with his friends and Firefly was happy for him in that moment. Taking one last look at his face, she smiled and pushed through the door.

The sun had gone down while they were all walking there so Firefly had to rely on the light spilling out of the theater as she made her way along the side of the building. The temperature plummeted at night and she shivered, holding a bit tighter to Henry to keep them both warm. Her breath puffed out in front of her, twisting and spinning before evaporating into nothing. Reaching the mouth of the alley, she hesitated. Spot had warned her not to wonder off alone, especially at night, until all the trouble with Fin had cooled over. She'd always argued this idea, but now she wished he was there with her. Henry held her a bit tighter and she patted his back reassuringly.

"Don't be afraid a da dark, Henry," she said ruffling his hair. "It cant hoit ya."

With that being said, she listened to her own calming words and stepped into the alley. Glancing around the ground she frowned. It all looked so different from down here. Looking up at the building she tried to discern which window belonged to Medda's room. Spotting the only open one, she hurried so that they were standing directly under it. Henry had hidden his head in her shoulder by now and Firefly rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Don't be afraid," she mumbled as her eyes scanned the ground. The words were for both of them as her heart was racing a bit at being so exposed and alone.

Finally spotting the troublesome sling shot, she beamed and hurried over to it. Stooping down to pick it up, she froze as a pair of shoes appeared in front of her. Retracting her hand she turned her head up slowly, eyes taking in the long legs and wide chest before resting on the dark face of the head of the Bronx newsies.

"Fin," she breathed, resting her hand on the back of Henry's head.

"Skip," the boy greeted with a nod of his head. At this a group of four other Bronx newsies appeared from the darkness, circling the two Brooklynites. Firefly's heart started to beat even more rapidly in her chest as she contemplated the chance of one of the boys hearing her scream from inside. She straightened up into a standing position, not wanting to give them any advantage over her.

"How ya been?" Fin asked, feigning politeness, as he slid his hands into his pant pockets. The boy to his left cracked his knuckles threateningly and Firefly jumped.

"Betta," she admitted, eyes trained on the ground. She heard Henry sniffle against her shoulder and bounced him slightly, whispering words of comfort to him. "It's okay, we's okay."

"Cute kid," Fin smirked stepping forward, making Firefly take an immediate step back.

She cringed as she bumped into a burly Bronx newsie. He laughed menacingly as he pushed her away roughly. She tripped and slammed into another one of Fin's boys who returned the favor and shoved her. Henry was full on crying now as Firefly fell hard to the ground, huffing as the wind was knocked out of her. She tightened her hold on him, struggling to stand, the palm of her hand and bare feet scrapping against the rough ground.

"Listen," she stammered, glancing around desperately. "Fin, I-"

"I'm past da point a listenin," Fin sneered. Taking one hand from his pocket, he raised it to eye level and snapped once.

Firefly gasped as she felt herself lurch forward as she was shoved from behind. Stumbling forward, she struggled to right herself and had nearly succeeded when a fist swiped her across the cheek, knocking her back three feet. A rough pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her to the side. She winced as she rolled to the ground, arms wrapping around a sobbing Henry to protect him.

She was yanked up by her upper arm and she cried out in pain as her legs were kicked out from under her. As she slumped, another fist connected with her face, this time catching her in the eye. The hand that had been holding her disappeared and she staggered back, clutching at her face. Tears had begun streaming down her face and the fought to blink them away. She was brought back to her situation as one of Fin's goons reached out and ripped Henry from her arms.

"No!" she shrieked, diving forward, only to be held back by another Bronx newsie. She kicked and clawed against him, her eyes on the little boy who was wiggling in his captors hold. "No, let him go! Fin!"

The tall young man just smirked, nodding his head at the boy holding Henry. Firefly watched in horror as he readjusted his hold so that he was holding the younger boy by the neck. His wide brown eyes grew wider as his oxygen supply was suddenly cut off.

"No! Stop!" Firefly fought tooth and nail against the boy holding her, finally succeeding in elbowing him in the family jewels. He slumped over as she slipped from his grasp. Her eyes stayed locked on Henry as she rushed forward, not seeing Fin step forward from the corner of her eye.

He moved so quickly and struck so suddenly that Firefly barely had time to process his appearance in front of her before her head was being ripped back by the force of his punch. His fist caught her directly in the center of her face, her nose cracking immediately and blood gushing out. She jerked back, entire body following the momentum of her skull. She fell, in what felt like slow motion, her eyes rolling back in her head as her hair fanned out around her face.

Firefly groaned as she landed on her side, the hard ground breaking her fall. She peeled her eyes open fractionally and immediately shut them when she saw the oncoming newsie. His boot smashed into her face, whipping her head the opposite direction as blood pooled in her mouth. She gasped, unable to catch her breath. Her head felt heavy as lead, darkness staring to ebb into the edge of her vision. She sobbed, the sound turning into a groan as her aching head protested.

"Pick_ that_ up," Fin spat angrily. "And let's get da hell outta hea before Conlon gets wise."

Conlon. Spot!

Firefly tried to focus as one of the boys yanked her up by her arm. She had to let Spot know somehow. Spot would save them for sure. Shaking her head slowly she tried to clear it as the Bronx newsie struggled to lift her dead weight. Her eyes rolled around her head, not seeing anything until they landed on the roof of the building to their right. A pigeon cooed down at her, watching the entire scene play out indifferently.

Little birdies.

Firefly's eyes widened as much as they could with the rate in which they were starting to swell shut. As Fin's boy finally got her to her feet, she struggled against him, trying to free her arms from his grasp. He growled and yanked her against him roughly, bruising her shoulders badly. With one final burst of energy, Firefly ripped her right arm free and turned away from him. Lifting her thumb and middle finger to her lips, she let out one long, shrill whistle that bounced of the surrounding buildings into the open air. The last thought she had before something hard slammed into the back of her head was how she hoped Spot would come soon. And then everything went dark.

**Nearing the end of the story! Hope everyone's been liking these updates! Stay tuned!**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	26. Chapter 26: His Girl

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Skip/Leech/Firefly, Patches, Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits, Fin, and Henry are mine though!  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 26: His Girl

Spot Conlon smiled as he watched his girl disappear up the stairs with the new kid and Medda. Shaking his head, he made his way through the crowd, greeting Manhattaners and Brooklynites alike as he moved to the center table. He nodded at Mush as he grabbed an unopened bottle and settled down in a chair. It'd be a while before Firefly got back and so he had time to relax for a bit.

"Heya, Spot," Racetrack greeted, waltzing over, cigar hanging from his mouth. Spot smiled, standing as he spit into his palm and shook the young man's hand firmly. He hadn't seen him since he'd come to confirm that he was the new leader of Manhattan.

"Heya, Race, how're da tracks?" he teased, knowing the boy now had no time for his favorite form of gambling. The tiny Italian waved him off, eyes rolling towards the ceiling.

"Where's Firefly?" he asked, grabbing his own bottle and taking the seat next to his Brooklyn counterpart. Spot nodded towards the stairs, rolling his eyes.

"Medda got ahold a her," he joked, taking a swig of his bottle. He smirked as the whiskey burned it's way down his throat, settling pleasantly in his gut.

"Poor goil," Race sighed, shaking his head and taking a shot of his own bottle. He grimaced and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Looking thoughtful for a moment he turned to Spot, eyes serious. "How're tings wit Fin?"

Spot tensed at this, instinctively glancing at the stairs where Firefly had disappeared. He sighed as he stretched out his legs in front of him. "He aint done nothing yet, but I aint lettin Kara outta my site."

Race chuckled, taking another swig of his drink. "I'm sure dat drives her crazy."

Spot chuckled because it was true. Firefly hated being told what to do and where or when to go places but it was for her own good. Spot had his birdies looking out for her twenty-four/seven to make sure Fin never got a chance to hurt her. Shrugging the negative thought away, he grinned at Racetrack.

"A bit," he admitted, nodding. "But she'll get ova it."

"Oh, don't be so shoa about dat," Race teased, glancing up as Les tapped him on the shoulder to ask him something.

Spot chuckled and leaned back in his chair, bottle resting over his stomach. His mind wondered to the girl up stairs and he smirked. The last _month _with Firefly had been better than any _night_ he'd spent with any girl. He liked having her around, just her being near being enough to put him in a better mood. She seemed to match and counter him in all the areas that mattered. She was a challenge to him and yet his perfect girl.

She'd taken on the title of Queen of Brooklyn better than he ever thought any girl would. She was already tough to begin with and his boys respected her and so did he. She'd started selling when she returned to Brooklyn and was now able to pay for her own meals. Spot usually met her at Tibby's every afternoon, having waited for her to sell her midday papes.

At the Lodging House, she was looked up to by the younger boys and minded by the older boys. There were a scant few that still didn't see her as a leader of any sort, but Spot was quick to set them straight if they ever stepped out of line. For the most part though, Firefly handled herself. He smirked as Ace staggered eye, his black eye testament to the wrath of the Queen of Brooklyn.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head. His girl really was something else. She was rough around the edges and yet had a heart of gold when it came to sob stories like Henry. Spot would never say it to her face, but he knew Firefly saw herself in the lost little boy; alone and motherless. He let her coddle him because it seemed like it was what she needed. She needed someone to take care of the way her mother couldn't take care of her since she'd been so sick.

He shifted as he thought back on how sick Firefly had been. That had been a trying time for them all and he hated thinking about it. Every time she woke up he prayed that this was the time she'd finally snap out of it, but she kept falling back. The day she finally had woken up fully, he'd been out cold in exhaustion and she'd wondered off. When he'd woken to an empty bed he panicked, immediately running through the building, searching each and every room for her, even going back in the sick room twice. When she'd shown up like it was no big deal, he'd flown off the handle and shouted at her a bit. She'd had no idea how worried he'd been.

All the drama was forgotten quickly when they made their way back to Brooklyn. His boys had greeted him happily but he'd been surprised at how they'd greeted Firefly. The older boys had ruffled her hair or jostled her affectionately while the younger boys hugged her legs openly. He hadn't realized how much all of Brooklyn had come to care about his girl. He smirked at that.

_His_ girl.

"Heya, Spot!" The king of Brooklyn blinked, yanked away from his thoughts as Kid Blink greeted him.

"Heya, Blink," he grinned, spit shaking with the boy. Soon they were wrapped up in stories from the strike, laughs flowing as freely as the booze. Blink was just starting to recap how Crutchy had been taken in by the Delancy's when someone tapped Spot on the shoulder. He twisted his head around, smirking up at Ash over the back of his chair.

"Dere's a kid hea from Queens," he said lowly, leaning over his kings seat. "Says he needs ta toik ta ya right away."

"Tell him ta find me tamorra aftanoon," Spot laughed, moving to turn back around. Ash rested a hand on his shoulder and leaned in so no one else could hear.

"Yous betta toik ta him, Spot," he said worriedly. "He's said its about Firefly."

Spot was on his feet immediately, knocking over multiple bottles that were set down by his feet. Kid Blink and Racetrack looked up in confusion as he wheeled on Ash, face set in stone.

"Where is he?" he hissed, hand immediately moving to the tip of his cane. Ash flinched turning and grabbing a smaller boy by the collar. Dragging him forward, he presented him to Spot who frowned, recognizing him immediately.

"Spits?"

"Spot!" the younger newsie gasped, looking around quickly. "I's gotta toik ta ya! It's about dat goil yous was wit-"

"What about her?" Spot growled, pushing Ash away as he grabbed the boy by the collar himself. He hoisted him up so that they were at eye level and watched as the boy turned to putty in his hands.

"D-D-D-Dat Fin boy," he gasped out finally. "H-H-He's gonna-"

"SPOT!"

The hall grew silent as Medda, the Swedish Meadowlark, rushed down the stairs, tears streaming down her face. Spot, having just processed the name Spits had spit out, felt his heart drop into his stomach. Something was insanely wrong here.

"Spot!" Medda gasped, shaking hand moving behind her to point to the entrance door. "You have to help-"

Her tearful exclamation was cut off as a loud whistle pierced the night, making every newsie in the room tilt their heads to the side. Spot's eyes wonder to the ceiling, momentarily forgetting Spits and Medda as the whistle was cut off. The sound echoed around their heads for a few second before finally dying down into nothing. His brows knit together momentarily in confusion before his eyes widened and he dropped Spits to the ground.

"KARA!"

The infamous Spot Conlon was nothing but a blur as he sprinted towards the door, bursting through it and looking around wildly. Spotting an alley to the side of the building, he rushed to it. he didn't hesitated as the darkness loomed out to him, instead diving in and searching the area frantically for his girl. He ran sideways, looking up to the building and spotting an open window. He glared at it before nearly slipping on something.

Looking down in frustration he froze as he saw the sling shot. Firefly had insisted on Henry having one after they found him and had given him hers despite Spot's protest that she needed it more than any of them. She'd just laughed asking him how she was supposed to defend herself when she couldn't shoot it without his help.

Stooping down he picked it up and turned it over in his hands. It was here but Firefly and wasn't. Or Henry for that matter. He turned as the others rushed to the mouth of the alley looking in at him worriedly. He shook his head at their questioning looks, fist closing over the sling shot. Looking up again he squinted at the open window. What had happened? _How _had it happened? How had they managed to steal his girl right out from under his nose?

**Poor Spot! What's going to happen? Only I know! :D tehe  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	27. Chapter 27: Black as His Eyes

**I'm baaaack! Hello, everyone! I'm back to writing again! Yes I am still very busy with homework and no, I wont be able to update as often as I did before but I think we've all waited long enough for this. This story is almost over and I intend to end it on a high note so without further a due I give you chapter 27 of Fireflies in Central park! *thunderous applause***

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 27: Black as His Eyes

Firefly jumped, yelping in shock as a bucket of icy water was tossed on her, immediately snapping into a painful consciousness. Her eyes were still seeing spot but she could hear the cocky laughter of Fin and his newsies as she blinked the water from her eyes. She shook her head one more time and everything became clear.

She was tied with her hands behind her back to post at the docks. She didn't know which dock however. She strained her neck to get an idea of where she was but the ropes wound tightly up her torso and she couldn't move at all. She scowled as she caught sight of Fin who was leaning against some stacked up crates. He smirked back at her.

"Now, now, Skip," he warned. "Yous betta put on a pretty face if you don't want anything to happen to Squirt over here." He nodded to Firefly's left and she whipped her head around. She immediately began struggling again as she saw Henry clutched in the arms of Fin's biggest newsie.

"Don't ya lay a finga on 'im!" she spat, legs scuffling against the wood of the dock. The newsies around her laughed as her teeth chattered, dress barely covering her in the biting cold. "I swea ta God I'll-"

She was cut off by the cold feeling of a knife being held to her throat. She froze, eyes going wide as she eyed the newsie king who now crouched next to her on her right.

"Yous," Fin sneered. "Is gonna tell me exactly what I wanna hea."

Firefly glanced away from him nervously before giving a barely visible nod. Fin smirked and withdrew the blade, hiding it away in his waist band. Firefly made a mental note for later, in the small chance she actually made it out of this alive.

"What d'ya want?" she stammered through hammering teeth. Fin stood, nodding to someone behind Firefly. She tensed until she heard the sound of a blade against her binding. They were cutting her loose? As soon as the rope fell away, she slumped forward, ribs screaming at the abuse. She barely had time to catch her breath before Fin yanked her up, completely off the ground and held her face a hairs breath away from his own.

"I's want what's owed ta me," he said steadily, grip tightening around her arm painfully. When she remained silent he shook her slightly. "I's want my money, Skip."

"W-What money?" the queen of Brooklyn stuttered. Fin's hand swung up and back handed her so hard it made her head spin and she slumped, putting almost all her weight in his arms. He yanked her up again and she struggled to focus.

"Now's not the time for games, _Kara_," he growled menacingly. Her eys widened as his smile grew cruel and calculating. "That's right," he hissed. "I's know you. And if ya don't give me what I want, yous can bet dat brudda a yours is gonna have one more bad leg."

Kara felt her blood boil at the mention of her brother and managed to pull herself to her full height, damp hair whipping out of her face as she turned on Fin. "Don't you _dare_ touch my brudda, ya dirty spook," she snapped angrily. Again Fin's hand silenced her, her other cheek stinging now to rival its twin. She whimpered as he dragged her towards the edge of the dock.

"I's will drown ya as soon as look at ya, Skip," he threatened, reaching up to grab the back of her neck. "And den I'll kill ya brudda, kill da kid, and I'lls even kill Spot ta boot."

Firefly squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight back the tears as she stomped her foot in frustration. She was trapped with no way out of this one. She had to do whatever he asked.

"No," she groaned, shaking her head as best she could in his grip. "No, Fin, please-" He yanked her away from the edge and threw her to the docks surface. She groaned before lying still, head turned to the side, facing up at Henry. The little boy looked scared beyond belief and her heart went out to him. He didn't deserve to die like this. "I'll do it," she whispered. Fin walked around to her head, squatting down.

"Sorry what?" he asked cockily.

"Is said I'll do it," she said louder, defeat sinking into her voice. "Just…let da kid go."

"Well then," Fin laughed, grabbing her around the middle and hauling her up right again. She swayed on her feet and he steadied her. "Dat's da smartest ting Is eva heard a tart say. You boys?" he asked turning to his four newsies. They all laughed their agreement and Firefly squeezed her eyes shut at the sound. "Well…let da kid go den."

When the boys continued to laugh, Firefly opened her eyes again and gasped. The hulking boy holding Henry was getting ready to toss him into the freezing water below the dock and she knew for a fact Henry couldn't swim. She rounded on Fin, beating her fists against his chest.

"What da hell are yous doin?" she snapped. "Yous said-!"

"Yous neva said I had ta let 'im go…on da shore," the king of the Bronx smiled wickedly. Firefly stared at him opened mouth, shocked and angered to no end. As she heard little Henry whimper her face morphed into frightening glower.

She shifted her weight into Fin, collapsing one of his knees from under him and giving herself enough time to shove him roughly backwards. His arms flailed as he fought for balance, but in the end it was useless and he crashed off the dock into the icy water. Not wasting any time, she charged forward, tackling Henry's captor, catching him off guard and causing him to drop the boy.

"RUN, HENRY!" she screamed as the others finally found their wits and rounded on the two Brooklynites. The little boy didn't need to be told twice and took off, tiny shoes stamping against the wood planks as he took off into the night. Firefly barely had time to smile after him before she was seized by her arms and legs, each newsie taking a limb.

"HOLD HER!" she heard from somewhere off to her lower left. She shivered as the boys weighted her down to the dock. Fin sounded beyond furious. She knew what was coming next.

The tall, black teen came into her line of site, dripping little rivers of frosty water from his clothes. He glared at her so heatedly she could feel her heart quicken but she just glared right back, somehow managing a smirk. With a growl Fin descended on her, aiming a knee right into her gut. She coughed but it was cut short as he punched her across the face. Her head whipped to the side accompanied by a low 'crack' from her stiff neck. She could feel that he had knocked one of her back teeth loose and the spot where it had been was now pooling blood into her mouth. She spit, the tooth and the blood flopping onto the dock. Fin smirked at this and back handed her in the other direction.

Grabbing her by the hair he pulled her head up so that it was level with his face. "Look at me!" he snapped ferociously. Firefly did so without thinking and flinched. His face was distorted into a look of completely unrivaled fury, the whites of his eyes startling against the rest of him and his irises mixing in with the black of his pupils. She gazed into those eyes, wondering if his soul was just as black.

"Yous is gonna regret dat, Skip," he growled before throwing her head back down to the dock. Her skull bounced off the wood and she felt her hair grow damp with blood. Through this whole ordeal she didn't scream. No one would have heard her anyway. She was on her one now.

As Fin growled something about going to change, Firefly started to let her mind give in to the sweet warmth of unconsciousness. In her own mind no one could hurt her. Not Fin. Not the dozens of people that she'd skipped out on. Not the bulls. No one. In her mind she was back in Brooklyn surrounded by her friends and her brother, with Henry hugging her pant leg like he had just an hour ago. Most importantly there was Spot. She looked up at him, eyes full of wonder and adoration as he smirked down at her. She'd give anything to see that smirk one last time

As dream Kara rested her head comfortably against Spot's chest, real Kara shivered one last time before going completely still, blood still pooling around her head, creating a bloody halo.

* * *

**This is I think a bit shorter than the last few chapters, but I hope everyone liked this! Firefly took a real beating for your entertainment! It's good to be back! Review please, if anyone is still following!**

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Skip/Leech/Firefly, Patches, Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits, Fin, and Henry are mine though!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**

**p.s. in this chapter, Firefly calls Fin a spook. For anyone who didn't know, that used to be a racist term used against black people and I don't condone it's use in real life AT ALL! That's it!**


	28. Chapter 28: Birdies

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Skip/Leech/Firefly, Patches, Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits, Fin, and Henry are mine though!  
**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 28: Birdies

Little Henry Fuller was not a particularly social child. He was far too quiet to have any real friends, and he still had the apparently bad habit of sucking his thumb even when at school. That was why he had run away. He was being tease at school and his papa couldn't help him because he had to work bringing all the stray orphans of New York into the refuges. So he had run away, thinking of how he'd leave and never come back until he found a way to make his papa proud.

Needless to say at the ripe old age of six, this was easier said than done. He had become hopelessly lost trying to find one of the 'trains' his father always spoke of. He'd some how ended up at the docks and cried himself to sleep there that night. The next day was when he had met her. Firefly. The Queen of Brooklyn.

When Gabby had showed up to pick pockets and spotted Henry crouched in a coil of ropes, he'd immediately taken him up the docks to Spot. The King of Brooklyn had been lounging in his thrown with his Queen by his side. When Gabby explained the situation, it seemed like the young queen had instantly taken a shining to Henry.

In all honesty, Henry recognized her as soon as he saw her that day at the docks. She was the pretty girl he'd bought a pape for his papa from all those weeks ago. He hadn't known then if he'd ever see the nice girl again, but there she was. She took him back the lodging house after that, doing her best to find out where he came from. He was a boy a few words, so besides his name she didn't get much from him, other than the fact that he liked to suck his thumb. But still, she was good to him, favoring him over all her other boys, much to Spot's displeasure. She was the closest thing he'd ever had to a mama.

And now she was in trouble. Henry stopped running to get his bearings. Not that a six year old really needed to do such a thing, but he was waiting for something. Something that probably should have happened already. His brow puckered as he glanced up at the roof tops. Nothing was happening!

When he was first moving into the lodging house, Firefly had explained to Henry the roles of each and every newsie. He never seemed to see the same newsie twice so it was hard to keep track of who did what, but one thing was certain. One job was always easy to spot from all the others.

The birdies.

Firefly had explained these newsies to him the first time she took him for a breakfast of flap jacks. She'd carried him, pointing her long arms up at the roof tops of almost every building and pointing at the little shadows that at first seemed like part of the building. But as if sensing their Queen's reasoning, they would stand in plane sight as Firefly pointed them.

"Dey watch out fa us," she'd explained in her funny accent that Henry loved. "If we's was eva in trouble, dey would run and get Spot and he'd come and save us."

"Really?" he'd asked in a rare moment of a thumb free mouth before replacing it. She'd chuckled, tugging at his elbow to get him to stop before nodding.

"Yep," she'd sighed. "S'long as dey're dere, we's aint gotta be afraid a nothin."

"Even the dark?"

"Even da dark."

Little Henry Fuller felt his lip start to quiver now as the darkness of the streets started to catch up with him. There were no birdies here. No Spot to save them, and certainly no Firefly to protect him. He hiccupped, hands fisting in his pants as tears leaked down his eyes. He was lost again.

He eased himself onto the sidewalk, full on sobbing now as he tried to decide which way to go. He wanted to go back to Firefly now. To go back and tell her he had tried his best. She wouldn't care if he'd failed. She'd still love him. He wanted her back.

"Mama," he cried, dirty fist rubbing roughly at his eye as he wept.

The street was quiet except for his pitiful whimpers. He'd buried his head in his knees and didn't even hear the sound of boots thumping against a fire escape before landing on the ground of the alley of to his left. The little boy jumped as a large hand came down on his shoulder. Looking up he rubbed his eyes and saw the face of Slick. The older child frowned at him in confusion.

"Henry?" he said confusedly. "I's thought yous was wit-"

He was cut off as Henry launched himself forward and latched himself onto the newsies front. He'd found one! He'd found a birdie! He cried in happiness and bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly. They were going to save his mama!

"Whoa dere!" Slick said, prying Henry off of him, he crouched to be eye level with the boy and spoke seriously. "What're yous doin all da way ova hea? I's thought yous was with Firefly and Spot at Medda's."

Henry more or less realized at that moment that he had no sense of place. He didn't have a clue as to where they had been or where he had come from or how to get back there to save Firefly. They were still in Brooklyn weren't they? Slick saw the boys eyes start to grow wide in fear and clapped a hand to the back of his neck, pulling his forehead to his own as if the kid were his own brother.

"Henry," he said seriously, locking eyes so that he knew he had the boy's complete attention. "What happened?"

Henry fidgeted, forehead sweaty against Slick's as he tried to find the right words. His innocent mind had no words to voice what he had seen those bad boys doing to Firefly. He had never seen anyone hit like that before and didn't want to talk about it. But they were running out of time!

His eyes watered and he felt Slick squeeze his neck a bit tighter as he looked for the words to send him racing off to Spot and warning all of Brooklyn.

"The Queen's in trouble," he whispered as if sharing a dire secret. Slick's eyes searched his for some sort of joke before he straightened to his full height. He looked around, chest already rising and falling faster than it had two seconds ago.

After a minute of contemplation he nodded in finality and reached his hand out to Henry. The young boy took it and curled his legs up as Slick flung him onto his back where he then wrapped them around the older boy's stomach. Slick glanced back to make sure he had a firm grip around his neck.

"Hold on, kid," he warned before taking off at a full sprint. Henry clutched at his shoulders, wind whipping away from his forehead as they raced to warn Brooklyn. His head perked up a bit as Slick suddenly lifted two fingers to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle without breaking stride. Within seconds a chorus of whistles was going off from every direction and Henry beamed. The birdies had come through.

* * *

**Don't know what made me think of this but I just thought it'd be a nice touch to have something from Henry's point of view and sort of explain where he came from while still moving along with the story [which is very close to being over fyi!] But yes, he's the little boy from the seventh chapter, did anyone see that coming? Be honest! Sorry it's a bit on the short side, but hope you still enjoyed this!**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**

**p.s. didn't realize it until just now, but the next chapter might just be the last chapter before the epilogue! oh god! I cant be sure!  
**


	29. Chapter 29: Man to Man

**This very well be that last chapter before the epilogue! I don't know! I just let myself write with no real plan until I reach what I feel is the end of the chapter. Depending how this ends the story could be officially done a few pages from now. *tears*  
I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Skip/Leech/Firefly, Patches, Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits, Fin, and Henry are mine though!  
Enjoy!**

**p.s. things in italics are flashbacks for this and the next chapter!**

Chapter 29: Man to Man

Fin paced the dock above Firefly's head. She was staring into the inky sky in a stony silence. He glared at her but she paid him no heed. Her entire face was bloodied and swollen to the point where she could barely blink, let alone see. Her teeth were coated over with another layer of dried blood and her tongue was beginning to taste like pennies. She'd just signed her death warrant and she knew it. Refusing someone like Fin was like refusing someone like Spot. You usually didn't live to see a second chance.

"Skip-" he began angrily.

"Firefly," she corrected.

"What?" He hunched over her, elbows resting on his knees as he sneered at her. "What'd yous say?"

"My name's Firefly," she finally graced him with her gaze, brown eyes hidden in bloodied sockets. "Queen a Brooklyn."

Fin growled angrily, fiery hatred taking form in a swift punch to her face. A sickening crack let everyone in attendance know that the girl's nose was broken...again. Now Fin had raised his boys tough just like Spot. The only difference was Spot had been firm on how to treat girls, which was with care and respect. Fin had taught his newsies no such things, but even now, after nearly three hours, the abuse being laid into Firefly was beginning to take its toll on them.

"Hey, Fin," the tall, lanky one said. He had been the one to hold Firefly's left ankle as Fin attacked her. "Maybe ya should lay off 'er."

"Yeah," said his partner in crime who had grasped Firefly's right ankle. "She won't be able ta tall ya nothin if she's dead." Fin lashed out then, spinning away from the girl and brandishing his knife to scare the boys.

"I WOULD RATHA SHE WAS DEAD THAN TA HAVE 'ER MAKE A FOOL A ME!" he hollered, shaking in rage as the boys shrunk back, immediately beginning to mumble their agreement and praise. Fin smiled sadistically; satisfied that he'd made his point before turning back to Firefly who looked at his newsies with pity. Going back to her side he went on bended knee to her left and smiled at her. "Now…are yous sure yous ain't got nothin else ta say?"

Firefly looked at him as best she could, face completely blank as she thought of all the things she _wanted_ to say to him.

"Yous a dead man, Fin," she murmured instead, watching in satisfaction as he frowned. "When Spot Conlon finds out how yous treated his goil…the king will _not_ be happy." She laughed painfully as she lifted her head up a bit towards him and off the dock. "And you'll be a dead man."

Fin growled and Firefly prepared herself for another punch to the face, but instead the Bronx newsie just smirked as he brought his knife up to rest on her swollen cheek. "Where's ya king now, _Skip_?"

"Right hea."

Firefly's heart raced as she turned her soar neck towards the voice. It was Spot, she knew it! From the darkness, he approached them slowly, flanked by a team of Brooklyn newsies, all brandishing some kind of weapons from pipes to chains. Firefly could recognize Patches, Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, and Ash and could even spy little Henry clutching on to Slicks pant leg as they approached. She smiled through busted lips. Her little boy had come through.

Fin growled down at her before standing straight. "Spot," he greeted as if they were old friends, quickly hiding his knife away. "What can I's do fa ya?"

The King of Brooklyn didn't even spare Firefly a glance as he glowered at his Bronx counterpart. "Don't mess wit me, Fin," he growled venomously. "Ya took somethin from me, and I'm hea ta get it back."

Fin played dumb before glancing down at the girl. "Oh what ya mean dis?" he asked gesturing towards her bloody form. "Oh no, no, no, Spot, ya see…dis is mine." His friendly smile turned mutinous as he crossed his arms over his chest. "She owes me money and I's is gonna get it or…da queen won't be reignin very long."

Firefly fidgeted, wanting to throw herself at Spot and just cry, but knew this wasn't the right time. Turning away from the confrontation, she spotted another post of the dock and reached her arm out to if painfully. Moving inch by inch, she pulled her self to it and then worked on getting in to a sitting position. Still Spot did not look at her.

"Fin," his voice was deathly low as he moved closer. "I's is gonna give ya one last chance."

No one in New York could really say they knew Fin, let alone that they were close enough to read his many expression, but Spot Conlon knew fear in a boys eye when he saw it. The Bronx newsie glanced warily to where Firefly now leaned against the pier, wondering if getting back at the girl was worth it. He then turned to his own newsies, knowing he couldn't seem weak now. Turning back to Spot he glared in anger before spitting in his face.

Spot didn't even flinch or move to wipe his face. Instead he smiled. "Alright den." And then quicker than Fin could blink, Spot snatched his cane from his belt loop and rammed it into the boys face. All hell broke loose after that.

Firefly winced as the boys she'd taken care of over the last few months attacked the Bronx newsies, outnumbering them three to one. She watched eyes as wide as they could be as Ash, Slick, and Sparks surrounded the large newsie that had held Henry and beat him mercilessly down to the ground. The others did just the same, taking each boy out, with little to no effort. The only people fighting one on one, fist to fist were Spot and Fin. Firefly winced as Fin caught Spot across the face and struggled to stand.

"Patches!" she called as she saw the mangy boy straighten from the body of one of the Bronx newsies holding a bloody plank of wood. "Patches, help me up!" Her friend immediately rushed over when he spotted her, propping her up against his side.

"Jeezus, Firefly, look what deys did ta ya face," he winced, pushing her hair back from her swollen eyes. She waved him off, panting from the effort of standing.

"I's had worse," she joked, wincing as her split lip fought against her smile. It wasn't long before it was only Spot and Fin fighting. Leader to leader. Man to man.

The other Brooklynites gathered around Firefly, all reaching out in turn to brush a hand over her, happy to see their queen alive. She felt a tiny set of arms wrap around the bottom of her dress and instantly shot a hand down to rest on Henry's head. They all watched on as the two young men fought brutally, hand to hand.

Firefly felt her chest tighten as she watched Spot jump out of Fin grasp, barely dodging a swift punch to the side. She had her free hand clenched into a fist as worry took over her heart. She couldn't lose Spot, she wouldn't be able to stand it if he were gone. She'd already lost her mother and her life, even her _name_. Through it all she'd thundered on with her head held high, but she wouldn't make it if something happened to Spot.

:::

_"But it wasn't my fault!" Leech exclaimed stepping forward. Spot step forward also until the brims of their hats were almost touching._

_"Don't matta," he growled, "from now til you learn how to sell papes right, you stick wit me."_

_"But-"_

_"You follow me every mornin ta sell papes til you can do it alone." His tone clearly stated that this was not up for discussion and Leech clamped her mouth shut angrily._

_"Fine," she hissed through clenched teeth. Spot smirked cockily at her before moving around her and walking away from the docks._

:::

Kara sucked in a breath as Spot wacked Fin over the head with his cane. The boys had gotten louder now, cheering on their fearless leader. She stayed quiet, inching away to the side to watch from another angle. Spot was good but so was Fin. They were evenly matched and there was no telling who would win.

"Come on, Spot," she prayed under her breath. Firefly had never asked God for much but she begged him to let Spot win this fight now. She wasn't sure how she'd go on without him.

:::

_"Everyday I sell a hundred papes," he said coolly, "fifty more den my newsies. So until yous start sellin for yourself, you can use halfa my earnins ta buy yourself food."_

_"But that aint fair ta ya," Leech said, her eyes widening as he spoke. Spot through his head back and laughed. If any of his regular newsies had been there, they'd have been floored by the action._

_"Leech," Spot said, tossing a smirk at her over his shoulder, "life aint fair."_

_:::  
_

"Get' im, Spot!" Patches yelled, hands cupped over his mouth as Spot tackled Fin to the ground, straddling his waist and punching him repeatedly in the face. The other newsies followed his example and shouted encouragement to the boy that had watched out for them for the last seven years. He wouldn't/couldn't let them down now.

"Get 'im, Spot!" Firefly shouted, bouncing on the balls of her bare feet as Spot landed another punch. She began to think they actually had a chance. She smiled through her pained face and whooped, throwing her free hand up in a fist. They could still have a chance to win this thing!

:::

_"Pay attention," he cut her off raising his other hand to rest on her elbow. She shivered at the feel of his hands running over her and scooted even closer. He positioned them so that it looked as if they were both going to fire the slingshot. He turned her to aim at a bottle in the center of the crates. "Now just take it easy."_

_Leech nodded, swallowing over the lump in her nervous throat. She could see that her hands were shaking under his and cleared her throat to cover it up. He moved his head until it was resting on her shoulder and they were cheek to cheek. "Easy," he whispered again._

_Leech took a deep breath and tried to focus on the bottle. Spot's hand pushed her elbow down slightly before tapping on it with his index finger. She let the pebble fly and watched in amazement as the bottle was knocked clean off the crate shattering once it hit the ground. Leech yelped in surprise as Spot squeezed her slightly and turned so that his mouth was near her ear. "Poifect."_

:::

Fin lashed out suddenly and caught Spot in the throat. Firefly winced as he fell back, coughing and Fin jumped up. Grabbing Spot the shoulders, he kneed him roughly in the chest bringing him to his knees.

"Spot!" she cried as their boys rushed forward to help him.

"No!" he growled, arms still wrapped around his stomach. They all immediately froze as Fin shot them an icy smile. "Dis is between me and him. You all stay back!"

The Brooklynites shot their leader a wary look, backing away slowly into their original positions. They all looked to Firefly as if to ask if this would stand. She turned back to Spot who was finally looking at her. Her breath caught in her throat at the look on his face. He wouldn't leave her for this.

"Listen ta him," she said quietly to the rest of them as Spot nodded at her, eyes determined.

:::

_"What'd ya say?" Leech asked warningly, wading out from under the dock._

_"I called ya a goil." Spot shrugged as Leech carefully floated further out. "What's the big deal. It' what ya are aint it?"_

_"Why I'm gonna-" Leech lunged forwored to grab Spot but he dived out of the way. She coughed as the splashed water shot up her nose. Someone laughed behind her and she spun around to see Spot floating just out of reach. "Wait til I get ya."_

_"I'm waitin." Spot drawled. Leech dove for him and let a laugh slip out as he slipped away. She dove again and again he slipped away. The king of Brooklyn could not be captured._

_:::  
_

As the King of Brooklyn picked himself up from the dock, Fin smirked. "Had enough, Conlon?" he sneered coldly.

"Not even close, Wesley," Spot growled, spitting on the planks. All the watchers' head snapped to look at Fin as his fists clenched in anger.

Without warning he launched himself at Spot and they fought on. Fin seemed to have caught his second win now, as he repeatedly aimed sharp punches to Spot's side. The Brooklyn movies shifted with unease. Their leader was being attacked and they couldn't do anything about it. Ash caught Firefly's eyes and she shook her head as a tear escaped. He had to do this on his own. He wouldn't have it any other way.

A wave of dizziness hit Firefly suddenly and she crouched to the ground, wrapping her arms around Henry for support and also to comfort him. He'd seen more violence tonight than she had seen through the entire newsies strike. His big brown eyes turned to her and she managed to rip her eyes away from Spot to look at him as well. Seeing him so near tears she hugged him tightly, kissing his hair before pulling away.

"Will Spot be okay?" he whispered frightfully. Firefly wanted to answer with a bright 'of course!' but couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. She glanced back at the fight as she heard Fin shout in pain.

"I hope so," she whispered, turning back to the little boy.

* * *

**Sorry to end it here but it was getting too long for my taste! There's a lot more but I decided to cut the chapter in half so that it didn't end so quickly. Next chapter will be up in moments, don't miss it!**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	30. Chapter 30: Helping Hands

**This is it! the last official chapter before the epilogue! I'm so sad to see this story go!  
I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Skip/Leech/Firefly, Patches, Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits, Fin, and Henry are mine though!  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 30: Helping Hands

:::**  
**

_"I's just wanted ta say that…yous is a really great goil," Spot murmured, keeping his eyes locked with hers._

_"R-Really?" she asked, chest tightening up. The older boy nodded, and scooted even closer so that their bodies were pressed together in the cold night air. Leech's breathing hitched as warm spread through out her. She could practically feel herself growing warmer._

_"And I's know I wasn't the nicest to ya when ya first got ta Brooklyn, but I came up heat a ask ya if…yous wanted to be my goil."_

:::

Firefly cried quietly feeling weak as she stood again and watched Spot be beaten back by Fin. She didn't know why, but he was getting weak. She shook her head, again walking to the side to see everything from a different perspective. Henry went to follow her, but she held him back, not wanting him to be too close to the two boys. He didn't need to see the blood smeared over the left side of Spot's face.

_Leech was having trouble concentrating but she knew what Spot was asking, and she knew her answer. She nodded slowly, her head swimming from all this news. Spot smiled again, and she knew there was nothing in the world she liked more than his smile. Not even money could beat it._

She watched, transfixed as Spot landed a solid upper cut to Fin's jaw. The boys eyes rolled in his head as he fell to the dock. He rolled onto his stomach, arm disappearing as he wrapped it around himself.

"Give up, Fin," Spot panted, sweat dampening his forehead. "Yous lost." Fin didn't answer, seeming to curve into himself as he tried to stand. Firefly frowned at his back as a feeling of dread settled into her stomach. Something was definitely wrong.

:::

_"Your goil?" Leech gasped, sweat starting to appear on her brow. Spot nodded, smirking a bit now._

_"Yeah. Yous could be like da queen a Brooklyn…if ya want to that is."_

_Leech was having trouble concentrating but she knew what Spot was asking, and she knew her answer. She nodded slowly, her head swimming from all this news. Spot smiled again, and she knew there was nothing in the world she liked more than his smile. Not even money could beat it._

_"Yeah, Spot," she whispered, leaning forward. "I do want to."_

_:::  
_

As Fin began to stand, his back to Spot, Firefly noticed his arm was back his side, large hand curved around something she couldn't see. He took a moment to catch his breath, hunched over his knees as spot waited for his reply. Firefly shot a wary glance at Patches who had been watching her facial expressions for the last minute or so.

"Ya know, Conlon," Fin laughed now, sounding out of breath as he straight completely and turned his head up to the sky. "Yous was always too big fa ya own good." Spot shot Firefly a confused and worried look as Fin turned slowly, the thing he held in his hand finally becoming visible…

:::

_The two moved even closer, Spot leaning over her small frame. She kept her eyes locked with his as she tilted her head back so he could reach her lips. When their skin finally touched, Spot could feel how hot she was at the moment of the kiss._

_:::  
_

"Knife!" Sparks yelled too late as Fin dived forward. Firefly screamed as Spot barely dodged it falling to the planks before picking himself up quickly. He glanced at her as her mouth covered her mouth in shock.

Again Fin dived for Spot and again he dodged it, again facing his newsies. Firefly lowered her hands to her chest, feeling like she couldn't catch her breath as she watched Fin flip the knife dangerously from hand to hand. Looking back to Spot she saw that he was staring hard at her, his eyes stony to everyone else but open to her.

"Spot, catch!" Baby-Face yelled suddenly, tossing a knife into the air. Spot's eyes snapped away from Firefly, breaking the connection as he reached an arm up to catch it…leaving his front exposed as Fin dived forward again.

:::

_He moved to run a hand through her hair and she shivered. The kiss was tender and Leech felt treasure for the first time since her mother died as Spot cradled her head in his large hand._

_:::  
_

After that things began to happen all at once. Firefly screamed as Fin drove his knife into Spot's side just as he caught Baby-Face's blade, hilt first. Yelling in pain or fury, Spot brought the knife down hard and fast, driving it into Fin's chest fiercely. The world went suddenly still and quiet as the Bronx newsies eyes widened and he backed away, knife no longer in hand as it was buried in Spot side.

He looked at the knife protruding from his chest in shock. Blood was quickly spreading out over his shirt, turning it a frightening red color. Firefly watched, merciless as he staggered back, hand reaching up to grab the hilt. He didn't have a chance to pry it from his chest before he fell to the dock. Dead.

Firefly immediately turned back to Spot only to see him swaying dangerously. Rushing to his side, she propped her shoulder up under his own, trying to support him. "Spot," she sobbed. "Are ya alright?"

He didn't answer as he stared into her eyes blearily. Firefly barely noticed as Slick, Dash, Fish, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Ash and Baby-Face rushed by her to get help leaving her with Spot, Henry and Patches. Spot lowered his head slowly drawing her attention to the hilt of Fin's knife that was sticking out of his side.

"Oh God."

:::

_Pulling apart the two smiled, Leech's face flaming in the cold air. Spot moved in for another kiss to which Leech immediately complied, smiling as she moved forward. Spot smiled in return, realizing how right this all was._

_:::  
_

Spot winced, arm tightening around Firefly's shoulder as he grabbed the knife and yanked it out in one swift motion. It clattered over the wood planks as he tossed it away from them. He looked paler than Firefly had ever seen him and she wiped a hand over his sweaty brow.

"You're gonna be okay now, Spot, see?" she said lowly, her arm wrapping around his middle to rest on his own over the wound. "We're gonna get ya all fixed up, no problem."

Spot looked at her now as if just noticing she was there. She cried, tears flowing from her swollen eyes as he swayed again, making them both tumble a few steps backward. He stared at her still, not seeming to notice the dangerous amount of blood her was loosing as he took his hand away from the wound. Firefly curse, trying to ebb the blood flow on her own now as his hand came up to touch her face.

"Firefly," he whispered hoarsely. She looked up at him, knees starting to shake from supporting him. He smiled at her, as if they were back at the party and not standing on a bloody dock in the middle of the cold night air. Firefly sobbed as she herd thunder roll across the sky. Could this night get any worse?

:::

_Their lips were only centimeters apart when Leech suddenly felt dizzy. The look of confusion barely registered on her face before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell backwards onto the roof, everything going black in the cold night air._

_:::  
_

"Spot?" she sputtered as his face suddenly went blank. He slumped forward and she gasped as his dead weight was suddenly placed all on her. She yelped as she felt herself stagger back towards the edge of the dock. She'd barely glanced over his shoulder to cry for help from Patches when she felt her bare foot slip into open air and she and Spot went crashing into the freezing cold water.

The water felt like a thousand knifes piercing into her flesh, her face hurting the worst as she wrapped her arms firmly around Spot. Her large dress quickly became water logged and began dragging them down. She couldn't see anything in the dark murky water and her legs were too tired to kick both her _and _Spot back to the surface. As if from far away she heard the splash of someone else diving in above them. She tried to find the person, cheeks full of air as she struggled to hang on to Spot.

A hand wrapped around her upper arm in the dark and tugged. She kept her grip on Spot as the hand disappeared and a set of arms replaced it, wrapping under her arms. She could feel the force of someone's legs kicking near her own, but it was no use. They were too heavy. Her chest was beginning to feel like there was an elephant sitting on it and soon she opened her mouth, letting all the bubbles cascade around her face, soon replaced by water that poured into her mouth. She was drowning

Then from above her she faintly heard four more splashes and suddenly she was covered with hands. She tried to struggle as Spot was pulled from her grasp but her arms were too heavy, her head beginning to grow as foggy as the water she was in. With the help of all the hands, she and Spot were quickly breaking the surface of the river and Firefly gasped as she took in the sweet oxygen, quickly beginning to cough up all the water.

Blinking she saw that Racetrack, Jack, Mush, and Kid-Blink were the ones that had come to their rescue, and that Patches had been the arms trying to save her in the first place. Up on the dock, the rest of Manhattan and Brooklyn had appeared, all reaching out helping hands to pull the Brooklyn royals out of the freezing cold water.

Dutchy grabbed her by her elbows, pulling her clear of the water with the help of Ash and Sarah. She noticed Bumlets and Skittery taking Spot from Jacks hold as she was placed down on the docks. The Brooklyn leader was almost crowed surfed out of the water, passing through the hands of Pie Eater and David and Bull and many others before being placed in the center of the circle of newsies. Boots helped Firefly to her feet as she staggered towards her king.

"Spot!" she sobbed as she reached the center of the crowd. She fell to her knees beside him, head going over his chest to listen for a heart beat. She couldn't hear anything over her own sobs however and began beating at his chest weakly. "Spot! Wake up! Please!"

She buried her face in his shirt sobbing desperately as she hadn't done since she'd found her mother dead. A hand rested on her soaked head and she somehow knew it was her brother. She ignored him, crying loudly as Manhattan and Brooklynites alike formed a circle around her and Spot.

**Yes! This is the last actual chapter! Next is the epilogue! Let me just say that I have loved writing this story and you guys have been AMAZING reviewers! I'm sorry to end it here but this has been my plan from the very beginning! I hope you all have loved this as much as I have and stop by for the epilogue which will be up in a few minutes!**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	31. Epilogue: Another Birthday

**I do not own any part of Newsies, including characters, sayings, etc. Skip/Leech/Firefly, Patches, Sparks, Fish, Slick, Baby-Face, Dash, Mits, Fly, Ace, Bull, Ash, Dodge, Boxer, Spits, Fin, and Henry/Flap-Jack are mine though!  
**

**Enjoy!**

Epilogue: Another Birthday

Firefly sighed as she kicked her feet through the chilly water beneath the Brooklyn docks. She had gotten ataller in the last year and a half and her toes now reached the water when she sat on the edge of the pier. She kicked up another splash of water and smiled to herself. The dock was surprisingly empty for this time of the day – late afternoon. All her newsies were in back at the lodging house, keeping out of the bitter cold of evening. They were tough but not invincible.

She chuckled to herself, pulling her legs to her chest and rapping her arms around them. As she rested her chin on her knees she yawned. She was tired. But she was always tired these days. Which wasn't a big surprise. She'd been taking care of the whole of the Brooklyn newsies all by herself for a whole year now. It was a demanding job and so for the most part when she wasn't solving some turf problem, or selling papes, she was sleeping. She hadn't even been down to the docks in a while, completely missing the swimming season.

The sun was going down and she watched it lazily, only blinking every few minutes. Her calm demeanor when she heard a set of feet stomping on the planks behind her. she turned her head quickly and beamed as she saw the small brown haired boy racing towards her, mouth wide with a smile.

"Firefly!" he yelled as he jumped at her, nearly ending them both crashing into the water. The Queen of Brooklyn laughed and rubbed his back as she held him close.

"Flap-Jack!" she cooed, scratching his hair lightly. He'd gotten bigger since she'd seen him last. He wasn't the little boy who sucked his thumb anymore.

Firefly placed Henry back on his feet as she stood, brushing her pants off. Turning she spotted his father walking towards her, his usual frown barely hidden as he greeted her. she chuckled as she shook his hand stiffly. Not long after the night of her sixteenth birthday, Henry had managed to explain to Firefly how he'd known her before joining the newsies. A month later she helped him find his father.

It'd been the night that she was walking him home that he'd begged for a nickname, chosen by firefly herself. She'd thought on it in silence the entire walk to the building, stroking his hair thoughtfully. Finally she'd named him after his favorite breakfast meal. Flap-Jack. Jack for short. He'd loved it immediately and hugged her tightly as she returned him to his door.

"Aftanoon, Officer Fulla," she said kindly, releasing the large mans hands. He'd sworn to never arrest another Brooklyn newsies after what they'd done for his son. Firefly knew he regretted it all the time, which is why he had moved to Queens with Henry.

"Evening, Miss O'Neil," he huffed choosing to refer to her only by her birth given name. She rolled her eyes good naturedly before looking down at Henry.

"Ready for da party, Flap-Jack?" she asked him, putting a light tilt to her voice as he beamed up at her, nodding enthusiastically. She ruffled his hair before turning back to the bull. "I'll get him home oily," she promised.

He nodded his consent, sending his child a stern warning look before turning to stalk away. Firefly watched him go in amusement before imitating the look he gave his son. The former newsies laughed, hugging the girl's leg and she joined in.

"Lets go," she chuckled, glancing around before taking his hand in hers and heading off towards the lodging house.

The two children walk hand-in-hand down the dirty streets of Brooklyn. Flap-Jack was still awed by everything that could be seen in 'uncivilized' society and his big eyes soaked everything in, though he never strayed from his queen's side. Firefly smiled down at him before turning her eyes forward. There was a time when she would have been frightened or at least on edge about walking the streets alone, but now she had protection. The protection of her position and the protection of her name.

They reached the lodging house in a fine amount of time and firefly smiled as she skipped up the front steps. It was good to be home. Flap-Jack was jumping in anticipation, having not been back to the lodging house in nearly five months. She tickled the young boy's ear before turning the handle and letting them in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" screamed the entire room which was filled to the brim with Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies not including Jack, Sarah, Medda and Mr. Boltin. There was a surge of people as they all rushed forward to pull her and Flap-Jack into the room. Firefly laughed, moving from hug to hug with ease as Henry dashed off to play with the younger boys.

"Happy Birthday, Kara," Sarah said, stepping forward and encasing her in a warm hug. Kara returned in gratefully, happy to see the young woman. Being the only girl around got old really fast. She laughed as her friend's pregnant belly pushed against her own flat one. Jack swooped in not too soon after his wife and wrapped his arm around the younger girl's neck.

"Eighteen!" he shouted, rubbing his fist over hair roughly. "Yous gettin old!"

"Eck, don't say dat!" she laughed, pulling away from him only to back up into her best friend. "Race!" she yelled, tossing her arms around his neck affectionately. The gambler hugged her tightly, cigar held away so as not to burn her hair.

"Happy boithday," he laughed as he pulled away. Holding a finger up, he reached into his pocket. "I's got ya somethin." Firefly laughed as he pulled out a brand new cigar, running it under his nose before handing it to her. "Live it up a little, kid."

"I'll try," she laughed, also runny the cigar under her nose. She'd just stored it safely away in her pocket when Race nodded over his shoulder.

"I's got someone I's want ya ta meet," he said, motioning over to the corner of the room. Firefly followed him, smiling at all the well wishers until they reached their destination. She blinked in surprise to see two girls, one near her age, and the other a few years young standing there.

"Dis," Race said, placing a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "Is Annie." The girl was a bit taller than race with a pale face and fiery red hair. A splattering of freckles covered her nose and she smiled shyly at Firefly. She was pretty.

"Nice ta meet ya," Firefly beamed, shaking the girls hand enthusiastically. It was great to see other boroughs letting a girl into the fold. She turned to the younger girl who had bushy black hair and was hidden behind Annie.

"That's Molly," Annie said, smiling at the smaller girl. "She's shy."

"Undastandable in dis place," Firefly joked, winking at the younger girl who smiled. Turning to Race she noticed he was busy staring at Annie. She smiled knowingly and decided to bow out now. "Enjoy da party."

Moving away she made her way through the crowd smiling as all her friends wished her happy birthday. There was Bumlets and Ash, Pie-Eater and Baby-Face, Dutchy and Ace, Skittery and Boots, Slick and Fish, Sparks and Les, Mits and David, Mush and Kid-Blink, Dash and Patches who she stopped to hug and all the rest. She smiled, spying her brother near the couch. Hurrying over, she hugged him from behind, jostling around a bit.

"Get off me ya bumma," he laughed, pushing her away lightly before turning and giving her a real hug. She kept back tears just like she always had to do whenever she hugged him now. Not having the crutch in their way made such a difference.

When everything was said and done and Fin was gone for good, Firefly had returned to the Bronx and gotten her money from its hiding place. Taking it to Hattan, it turned out to be just enough to pay to fix Crutchy's leg. He was Crutchy no more.

"Havin fun?" she laughed, pulling away. He shrugged as if he'd seen better but still ruffled her hair playfully.

"Ya done good for yaself, sis," he said sweetly, lowering himself to the couch, body having become in lankier in the last two years. She smiled her agreement, perching herself on the arm of the couch to watch everyone in the room. These kids were her family and she loved having them so near to her now.

She rested her chin on her knees again as her brother started rambling on about who knew what. She was more or less listening when a beautiful woman in an elaborate dress approached her, feather fan all a flutter.

"Medda!" she beamed, jumping up and hugging the Swedish Meadow Lark. The two women laughed as they separated.

"Ya look great, kid," Medda said, taking Kara's face into her hands. The younger woman laughed as the singer turned her face to the side. "And I hear there's a very handsome young man waiting for you on the front steps," she whispered into her ear.

Firefly beamed, hugging Medda again before diving back into the crowd. She squeezed passed everyone, laughing as she heard Ash curse angrily as she accidentally stepped on his foot. She ducked under Doltin's arm at the door and yanked it open. She was immediately hit with a blast of chilly air that made her eyes water as she blinked. When her she could see again she smiled brighter than she had all day.

"Spot," she breathed, rushing forward and throwing her arms around his neck. The former king of Brooklyn laughed deeply, dipping her low and kissing her right on the mouth. Firefly could feel the love pour right down to her toes before he pulled her back up and broke the kiss.

"Happy boithday," he breathed over her face. She smiled at him.

The night of her sixteenth birthday, had been one of the worst nights of her life. Spot had nearly died from that stab wound to his side. Somehow they had all managed to band together and carry him back to the lodging house where Doltin had had a doctor waiting. It had been touch and go for a while but eventually Spot was stable again.

Firefly had been hysterical worrying the entire night and could hardly stand to sit and let the doctor patch up her face. The fact that Spot was sleeping on the other side of the room was the only thing that kept her from throwing a completely fit. She'd barely left his side to relieve herself for the next week and a half.

When the danger had passed and things had gotten back to normal, the two were able to go back to being the fearless King and Queen of Brooklyn. Crutchy had gotten his leg fixed, Henry had gone home, and the Bronx newsies had a new leader to replace Fin. Luckily the new leader understood what Spot had done in Firefly's name and the two of them agreed on peace between the boroughs. Life was good.

It'd been on Spot's twentieth birthday less than a year later that the boy, now a man had stated he was stepping down as their leader. There was an immediate panic as they all, including Firefly, wondered how they were going to get by without Spot. She had even been worried he would leave her but he'd banished such thoughts and said he wasn't going to leave completely until he'd chosen some to proceed for him. It'd been on Firefly's birthday just over a month later that he'd named her the next in command. She was the first girl to ever receive the job. She was seventeen.

And now exactly a year later, things were still going smoothly. Firefly ruled Brooklyn with a firm but fair fist, taking a lot of advice from Spot, Race, and Jack. All the boys respected and the other boroughs had learned quickly that even though she was a girl didn't mean she was one to mess with. Spot had even given her permission to take his last name as a way to stabilize her place in New York. She was Firefly Conlon and she was the Queen of Brooklyn.

"What'd ya do today?" Firefly asked, rubbing her face against Spot shirt. He leaned against the lodging house, hands buried in her hair. He was twenty-one now, and had gotten a job to pay for his own apartment that he shared with Kara when she wasn't at the lodging house.

"Woik," he chuckled, pulling a cigarette from his pocket. "You?"

"Woik," she mimicked, reaching into her pocket to pull out her cigar. "Look what Race got me."

"Hmm," Spot hummed around his cigarette. He took the cigar from her hand, blowing smoke out of the corner of his mouth, away from her. "That's somethin. Ya gonna light it?"

"I promised I'd wait for a special occasion," she mumbled tiredly as she watched Spot toss his cigarette to the street billow. He looked down at her, flashing his one and only smirk that still made her stomach flip.

"Well ya only toin eighteen once," he teased reaching into his pocket to pull out a match.

He raised his eyebrow at her and she just rolled her eyes and nodded. He lit the cigar quickly and took a few steady puffs before passing it to her. Firefly rolled it between her fingers before bringing it to her lips. She inhaled slowly before blowing it out like a chimney. Spot smiled tickling her side as she passed it back again. Firefly watched him calmly as he began blowing smoke rings into the dark orange sky.

"I love ya, Spot," she said suddenly. They'd both said it before, but this felt different.

She'd been so close to losing him only two years ago and never wanted to risk him leaving without knowing how she felt again. Meeting Spot Conlon had been the first thing that had happened to her since her mother died and she knew that without him she'd be either dead or very, very lonely right now. She owed him everything. He looked down at her curiously before setting the cigar on the edge of the lodging house window. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he brought their foreheads together, his light hair touching her own as he was hatless. She reached her hands up to cup his face, thumbing the light stubble along his jaw.

"I love ya too, _my _Firefly," he said seriously before pulling her into a deep, loving kiss.

THE END

***sobbing* I can't believe this is the end! I have loved this so much and I can't imagine it being done now! it's been fun everyone! I do plan on making a sequel, but just like my Holes fic series, it won't be centered around this main couple anymore. The sequal [The Gamble] will focus on Racetrack and the girl introduced in this chapter – Annie, thought Spot **_**and**_** Firefly will definitely make appearances!. Tell me all what you thought of this and if you're interested in the sequal! I hope you want this to go on just as much as I do! You're all wonderful!**

**Thank you so much for reading!  
~Monica**

**p.s. you all didn't think I'd actually KILL Spot did you?  
**


End file.
